Held in Captivity
by Demere Joanna
Summary: A 16 year old girl, taken in the middle of the night. Kidnapped by a cruel, callous man. Made to be a slave to his every whim. Slowly she falls for this man, he only sees her as an object, a thing. Could he learn to love her?
1. Chapter 1

Held in Captivity

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor Sakura, clamp does.

Chapter one: Snatched

The clock had just struck midnight and Sakura Kinomoto was laying in her bed, fast asleep. Her long eye lashes touching her pink-tinted cheeks, her breathing falling in a symmetrical pattern.

Her closed eyes concealed deep emerald gems, with a jade colour located in the middle. Her long auburn hair swept across her pillow, as she turned to her left and curled her legs up.

She was dreaming something so beautiful and serene, that is was hard to describe. Her mother and her were talking in their special place. A tree, which stood at the back of her garden, flowers bloomed all around it, especially pink roses; they were Sakura's favourite flower.

The tree was in the shape of a dragon, strangely enough. Sakura had loved with dwindling away the afternoon, spending time with her mother. They had talked about everything. Until last year when her mother had been brutally murdered.

The case is still unsolved and Sakura prays that one day, she will be able to take revenge on her mother's life taker.

23232323

Far away from Sakura's native country Japan, a man was pacing his immensely tastefully decorated living room. A fire was roaring, the orange and red flames dancing to the tune of the rain.

The yellow flames were unsure of their place so they just curled in and out, much to the other flames amusement.

The pacing continued, this man was handsome to the eye. He was waiting for confirmation that the mission had been successful. His father was away on some business, he hadn't dared to ask what it entailed though.

The phone he held in his hand began to ring, he answered it quick as a flash. "What?" he barked into the phone. His other hand running impatiently through his thick dark brown hair,; his amber eyes ablaze with anger.

"Mr Li…er…we can't find the last house. We have the other four locked in the van." The servant said wearily. Mr Li was seething with rage, the incompetence of these people was unbelievable.

"Oak Street, Sakura Kinomoto. Come back with her or don't come back at all. Do you hear me?" Mr Li whispered into the phone, a dangerous glint sweeping his voice.

The servant sighed with relief. "Got it Mr Li, we will depart within in the hour." My Li Syaoran closed the phone with a snap and threw it into the fire, disturbing the flames dance.

Li Syaoran was what you would call desirable, any woman would absolutely idolise him for his god-like looks, his strong persona and his wealth. He looked like a man who had bedded many woman, however this wasn't true. He despised women in all their feminity and pettiness.

His father had always pushed him to do his best. Everyday of the year things had to be perfect, otherwise his father Li Xin a very astute and powerful man, would beat him with the cane. An instrument that beckoned for his merciless, even on his own son.

Growing up, Syaoran had learnt to become cruel and heartless. He was also blessed with strength and that was good to some extent. This was also bad because of how he chose to use it.

He would ship these girls into shape, they would fear Li Syaoran, cower at hiss every movement; pleasure him in everyway and bend to him every whim.

23232323

Sakura continued to sleep peacefully, not hearing her bedroom window, slowly being pushed open. A man, dressed in red crept in and walked over to her bed.

"I'm sorry", he whispered to an unsuspecting Sakura. He took out a dagger and carved 5D on her left arm, just by her elbow. Blood spilled down her arm. Still she did not stir. They had injected something into her arm, that made her stay asleep.

The man stared at Sakura for another moment, then slowly lifted her up and handed her to his comrade. The ladder stood steady ready for them to clamber down and drive away into the night.

When they reached the ground, the man in red placed Sakura into the back of a silver van. There were four others there, they were all asleep. "I'm sorry, you are about to have a troublesome life" the man in red whispered to all four of them.

"So innocent" he muttered to himself. He took out his phone and dialled Li Syaoran's number. "We have them", was all he said and closed the phone.

The two men climbed into the van and drove away from oak street, away from Tomeada, away from Tokyo, away from normal life.

23232323

Li Syaoran was eating a late night snack, his eyes were alert. He was happy, all five girls had been gained. More would follow tomorrow night, he was just waiting for his other men to inform him of their progress.

Li Syaoran kidnapped Japanese girls, to be his slaves they did everything for him. So far he had kidnapped 200 girls. The youngest was a seven year old. He was a ruthless master, if the girls didn't please him then he would punish them.

Li Syaoran was only 22 years old, but he was wise beyond his years. He listened to no one but his father. Li Syaoran did his father's dirty work for him, and he enjoyed it. One thing people always asked, "had he slept with any of them, yet?"

He never responded to that, girls were useless, worthless ingrates and he was not about to degrade himself to their level by bedding them. This was his view on the matter. The girls pleasured other people though, they were slaves in everyway physical, emotional and mental.

23232323

The van had long a go been discarded and they were on an airplane, heading to their destination. The girls were still asleep, but were beginning to show signs of stirring. The men had the syringes ready, filled with the sleeping drug.

The girl next to Sakura, opened her eyes to reveal a deep, electric blue. Her long black hair was up in a high pony tail. She stared around, scared senseless. She let out a shrill scream "AHHH!"

The other girls woke up, but the men were shoved the syringes into their left arms and they fell asleep instantly. Sakura's eyes slowly opened, she took in her surroundings. Why wasn't she at home?

She saw two men, talking quietly to each other, she was on an airplane. What in the blue blazers was going on? Why was there a mark on her arm 5D?

Sakura walked up to the men and asked "Where am I?" The men jumped and looked in her direction, panicking they grabbed her left arm and plunged the needle of the syringe into her arm.

Sakura fell into a heap on the floor of the airplane, the men took her back to her seat, placed a blanket over her and strapped her in. "I'm sorry", he whispered again."You are in for a shock, young lady; I wish you the very best of luck. Your life will never be the same again". The man said to Sakura. He walked back to his friend and stared into space.  
23232323

Li Syaoran was waiting again, impatiently for the stupid idiots to get to the little airport in time. It was only a two hour flight to Tibet, China. Then the girls would be in his care.

The airplane finally landed and Li Syaoran boarded it to inspect the girls. He came to Sakura last and ticked off her name on his check list. This would be interesting, he thought to himself.

"Bring them", he said to the two men. Mr Li got off the plane and into his car. The men would follow him in another van.

23232323

The girls in the van, woke up when a bang was heard. There were no windows to look out of to see what was going on.

The men in the front of the van, were dead. Li Syaoran was running to the van fast. He opened the back of the van, put a finger to his lips and hurried the girls to his car.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, Syaoran didn't bother replying. More bangs were heard. He sped up and raced to their awaiting destination. Somebody was fast on their tail. A shot was heard, Li Syaoran swerved and turned around, racing to the other car.

The girls let a scream "AHH!"

End of chapter one.

Demere 


	2. The crash

Held in Captivity 

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor Sakura, clamp does.

Chapter two

The Crash

Syaoran was racing towards the van like a maniac possessed. "Get down!" he yelled to Sakura and the other girls. Sakura was sitting at the front next to Syaoran. 'Lucky me!' she thought sarcastically.

One hand on the steering wheel, Syaoran's other hand popped open a compartment and grabbed two guns. He handed one to Sakura and instructed "I want you to either shoot the tyres or the driver. I'll sort out the other one." Sakura glanced at him in disbelief.

She couldn't register what he had just asked her to do. "No!" she shouted, "I will not use a gun to take another's life and you have no authority to tell me to!" Syaoran's eyes were still averted to the road, he had to be careful whilst driving.

"You sure about that? You are my property now and you do as I tell you! Do you understand, bitch? Disobey my orders and you shall be punished severely." Syaoran said in a menacing voice. Sakura who was scared, nodded with understanding and poised her gun, ready to kill if need be.

Their car was still speeding towards the van, it looked like there would be an almighty crash, if someone didn't do something soon. Syaoran swerved the car, so that they slid off the road and were driving on the surrounding grass; he took great care in avoiding the trees. The enemy van, was still shooting at them, Syaoran looked at Sakura for a brief second and nodded his head, "now!" he commanded. Sakura took aim for the tyre near the drivers side of the van, Syaoran however said "no aim for the driver, we need him dead." Sakura stared at Syaoran in horror, but finally carried out his wish and shot the driver in the chest. The enemies van, lost control and crashed into a tree.

The other girls in the car were crying, they were absolutely terrified. Sakura spoke up, afraid but angry that he had made her do something like that. "Why did I have to kill him? He was an innocent man? You are a monster, a pig-headed buffoon!" Sakura screeched at Syaoran. To her surprise he just laughed, a chilling laugh. The hairs on the back of her neck pricked up.

"You really are a simple foolish girl. You dare to talk back to your master. I'm the one who ordered you to be plucked from your bed, from your home, from your old life. I'm your kidnapper and you have the cheek to question my commands. I could kill you right now if I wanted to, I could do anything to you." Syaoran spoke his voice high and domineering, moving his face nearer to hers, as if to kiss her. He didn't however he pushed her head against the car window and held her face while he finished his speech. "However I will refrain from doing so, until we reach our appointed destination."

Sakura's eyes cried tears, how could this have happened to her? She wasn't even allowed to have an opinion. What happened to freedom of speech? Well, that didn't seem to exist to this man. He was a conivinning imbecile who was evil. She would have to listen to him for now, even though he infuriated her. She would have to put up with this pathetic way or speaking to people.

23232323

Sakura's father had a woken, and was making breakfast. He thought that Sakura had seemed a bit down yesterday, so he was making her favourite. Pancakes with golden syrup topped with white caster sugar. "She's a bit late, I hope she's ok. Touya will you go and tell Sakura, that breakfast is ready." Fujitaka asked worriedly.

"Sure", Touya muttered, he was always having to pick up after his sister and he resented her because of that. He walked up the stairs lazily and knocked on Sakura's bedroom door. "Sakura, breakfast is ready." He waited a moment for a reply but received none. He opened the door and started shouting, "oi monster, get your…" but he drifted off when he saw that Sakura wasn't there.

"Dad, DAD!" he called. "Sakura is missing!" Fujitaka came bounding up the stairs, and skidded into his daughter's room looking around frantically. "SAKURA!" he roared. His heart felt like it had been stabbed with a 1000 knives. "Call the police Touya, now!" Fujitaka shouted angrily to his son. Touya ran off to alert the police of Sakura's disappearance.

Fujitaka was beside himself, he was in awful agony, his whole body ached. His head felt like it was going to explode. His only daughter had been taken, he had to find her and the one who was responsible would pay, even if he had commit murder in order to rescue his daughter. "Stay safe Sakura, daddy's coming for you, where ever you are"…

23232323

"Now girls, lets go and inspect the van further. There should be two dead men there. We need to find out who these people are and whether they work for someone or are operating by themselves. Personally I wouldn't wish for the latter." Syaoran motioned for the girls to follow his lead. "Three of you go around to the back of the van and see what occupies its boot. The rest of you come with me and we will examine the front. Does everybody understand?" He asked, making it clear that no one was to oppose his request.

"Yes" the girl with long black hair answered. Her voice was delicate and sweet. It would awaken a star, which had slept for many years. Sakura smiled gratefully at her. The others just nodded to scared to utter a word. "Right, the green eyed girl and raven come with me. The others do as I instructed." Syaoran urged them quickly. The three girls crept around to the back, opened up the van and gasped in shock. All sorts of weapons were there…and…a young boy. He must have only been about seven or eight years old. He was bleeding, he had been stabbed in his right arm, these vicious and cruel men. Their brutality was astounding, immorally wrong, rotten to the core.

Syaoran, Sakura and the raven haired girl approached the front of the van cautiously. Sakura accidentally tripped on Syaoran's foot, he turned and glared at her and whispered in her ear; "you will be my personal servant in every possible way, I will make you do things like you did tonight and I shall have my way with you." A small "sorry" escaped Sakura's lips, her eyes alight with fear, the jade in her eye becoming aqua her petrified colour.

Syaoran took no notice of Sakura, he opened the drivers side to the van and a body of a young man fell out. Syaoran heaved it up and gave it to Sakura "search it" was all he said. This was one step too far for Sakura, "NO!" she roared into the night. Syaoran's face turned murderous, he pinned her to the side of the van, his body pressing against hers.

"I can see you are going to cause trouble, slave. This is your life now, if I tell you to do something you do it and don't you dare question me in anyway whatsoever. I can make your life hell, dark and miserable. Now search the body!" he spoke in a deadly whisper, making Sakura shudder. Silently she carried out his order, hating him for making her ever touch a dead body.

The other three girls and the raven haired one had heard all that was said between Sakura and Syaoran. Courageously they called "er…sir, we found weapons and a little boy, he's bleeding quite badly. What should we do with him?" Syaoran started when they said they had found a little boy. He walked past Sakura with giving her a backwards glance and carried on his way, until he reached the back of the van.

"Girls gather up the weapons and put them in my car. I shall handle the boy." Syaoran noticed that he looked a lot like his mother. He very carefully picked the boy up and took a closer look at his wounds. He would fix him up when they got back to his mansion. "Girls, these people were working alone, I would of known if they were from a big organisation. Sakura who had been searching the man, picked up his wallet and saw that he was a police officer.

"Mr…er…thing, these are police officers", this caught Syaoran's attention. He placed the boy on the ground and turned to Sakura. He looked at the man's wallet, inside was a police badge. "shit", he grumbled. "Right, lets move out quickly. You girls sit in the back and I will lay this boy on top of you." They all nodded their heads in understanding. He turned to Sakura and said "I've got another job for you."

Sakura looked at his curiously, "what is it? If it's killing someone, then I'm not doing it." Syaoran grabbed Sakura's throat and spat in her face, "you shall do as I say, do not oppose me anymore." Hesitantly he let go and Sakura gasped for air. "I still won't do it!" she yelled at him. Syaoran took a knife from a hidden compartment and slashed her right arm. This took Sakura by surprise, the cut was very skilfully done. Blood came out, but not too much.  
Syaoran started up the car, and said "every time you disobey me or question my orders, I shall hurt you physically, each time you do it and all depending on what mood I'm in; I shall make it more painful." Sakura just stared a head of her, tears running down her face, her left hand clutching her right arm where Syaoran had cut it.

The continued to drive for the next three hours, silence was the only companion in the car for all five of them. The little boy continued to sleep. Finally Syaoran spoke, "we are nearly there. Treat the boy and give him some food. Green eyed girl you are coming with me, we have people to annihilate, I want it done quickly and smoothly. No hiccups, otherwise you will be dealt with accordingly."

End of chapter two

Demere


	3. Innocence gone

Held In Captivity

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor Sakura, clamp does.

Chapter three

Innocence gone

The car came to a halt and the three girls climbed out. Before them stood an enormous mansion, however it looked bleak and frightfully creepy. You could tell by looking at it, that it held dark secrets. Well they guessed that they were about to find out what they were. Syaoran got out of the car and said to them "the maids will show you where you stay, I want you to tend to this little boy, make him comfortable and welcome." The girl with straight short brown hair, placed up the courage and said "what about us?"

Syaoran turned to her and said "you are girls, there fore you bear no importance to me or in life." The girl looked distraught and argued back, "that's wrong to think like that, you are just a…" She never got to finish her sentence, Syaoran had pulled out his gun and shot her at close range in the forehead. "If any of you other bitches speak out of turn, then the same thing will happen to you."

The girl's dead body had fallen to the ground, blood poured, staining the ground. This man really was ruthless each of the girls though. Syaoran kicked the dead girl's body, then cast spit upon her face. He gave her one last look of contemptuous disgust for a moment, then dragged Sakura back to their car. Sakura opened her mouth to speak but he put a finger to her lips before any words could be formed from them.

Syaoran opened the passengers side door and literally three Sakura into the seat, her left leg hit the dashboard and a slight "ouch!" was heard in her sweet voice. Syaoran climbed into the drivers side and said "don't speak unless I tell you to", then sped off into unknown direction. It was now mid-morning and Sakura was feelings rather tired, she wondered what he was going to order her to do next. Syaoran had a plan to exact revenge after what happened last night, the people would pay. They were on their way to the town Shingini, that's what the sigh post indicated anyway.

Sakura saw the name and thought, 'I'm not in Japan anymore? So, where am I? What does this dictator want from me?" The cut on her arm was still throbbing. Syaoran side-glanced at her for a second and said "there's bandages in a compartment in front of you, put them over your cut. I need you fully functional for this operation." Sakura didn't look at him, she just muttered a barely hearable, "thank you". She reached into the compartment and set to work bandaging her wound, as 'the master' had instructed.

23232323

The police had been called and alerted that Sakura Kinomoto was missing. However, as it hadn't yet been 24 hours they couldn't really do much. A stupid inefficient rule that they had. Fujitaka had been pacing for two hours straight now, Sakura's brother had gone to school but was having trouble concentrating. He didn't let on that he was worried about his sister, would after all damage his hard-rock reputation. Inside he was beyond worried, after school he was going to look for her. This was the last thing their father needed, more stress on top of everything else that was going on.

The police thought that the disappearance of Sakura and the murder of her mother was linked. They both disappeared in the same way. Obviously leading them to believe that it was the same person, who had killed the mother and wife of the Kinomoto family. There had also been four other girls who had been reported as missing. However, they were unable to say if the disappearances were linked to Sakura Kinomoto's. For now they would have to be hopeful that the police could bring Sakura back to safety. They had no clue where the kidnapper had taken them though.

23232323

Syaoran pulled into a remote car park just outside their designated town. He reached over into the back of the car and handed a bag to Sakura and one for himself. Sakura took the bag from him with a disgruntled expression on her face. Syaoran chuckled to himself, an eerie look creeping across his chiselled features. Sakura looked in the bag and inspected the stuff, a blonde wig, a black suit and pink sunglasses. "What am I lethal Barbie?" Sakura accidentally blurted out loud. Syaoran looked amused at her comment, but supplied no answer.

Syaoran was dressed in black as well and a black mask covered his whole head and face, except for his eyes, which were exposed. He pulled out a rifle, which he handed to Sakura. The look on Sakura's face was one of utter shock, "do we have to kill people again?" she whispered. "Please say that we don't, please…" she begged Syaoran. "You must follow and say as I do always, you are my possession now, my play thing; when I've had enough of you then I will dispose of you. Until then, I am your commander." Was all Syaoran said in response to her whimpers and protests.

He started the car again and drove towards the city, looking for the police station. Finally after half an hour, he spotted it. "You go into the police station and pretend to have been burgled. I'll come in and start off the shooting, you need to kill the receptionist. All those people in that police station must be dead. Mess up and you shall feel my fury, in every possible way." With each word that passed his lips he moved closer and closer to Sakura, then suddenly pulled himself away.

"Go!" he shouted, Sakura walked casually up to the police station thinking, 'he's crazy doing this in broad daylight and I have to kill again. He thinks his so superior, truth is he isn't.' She walked into the police station and looked back at Syaoran who nodded. 'Here goes', she thought to herself, maybe she could find a way to escape. The thing is she wanted to go home but then another part of her didn't want to. It was strange.

"Hi there officer, I was wondering if you could help me?" Sakura asked in a seductive tone, a hint of terror in her voice, but she masked this. The police officer stared into her enticing green eyes smiled and said "How can I be of service?" Sakura pretended to look pensive and replied "I was robbed, about 10 minutes a go, I was…er…walking down the high street, when this man grabbed my bag and knocked me to the ground." Sakura answered, faking tears and a sad face. 'I'm good at this', she thought to herself. Behind her she saw Syaoran approaching the police station ever so slowly.

Sakura pulled out her gun and shot the unsuspecting man once in the arm and once at the back of his head. There were seven others there, three women and four men. Syaoran entered the office and shouted "everybody freeze" and began shooting like a maniac. Sakura began to withdraw, but Syaoran looked at her and said "shoot, until all of them are dead; try anything and I will make you sorry, you will be begging for mercy." Sakura positioned her gun and shot another woman officer dead. She began shooting, feeling numb while doing so. There was so much blood, you could of save a lot of people with it.

She hit another man officer on his top right leg, Syaoran killed all the others like a lunatic. He looked positively insane at that moment. He regained his calm however, grabbed Sakura's arm and yanked her out of the building and they sprinted back to the car and zoomed away. Sakura was shaking with fear, and guilt. Tears were pouring down her face, she had gone from an innocent 16 year old to a mass murderer in the span of 12 hours and it was all thanks to his stupid hypocrite.

It was breaking her, she had killed three people, injured many, she didn't know how many. All she could think about was their dead faces staring up at her, haunting her for the rest of her life. Did this…man have no conscience. "Why did we have to kill them?" Sakura gasped, as if she couldn't breathe. Syaoran kept driving and didn't reply. Sakura snapped, "Why did you make me do that, you bastard, why?" she screamed in his ear. Syaoran swung his left arm out and squeezed her right hand until it hurt, "it's none of your business", he simply answered, no remorse in his voice, no emotion showing in his amber eyes.

He squeezed her hand until it turned blue, "do you remember what I said? Let me refresh your fish memory. I said every time you oppose me or question my movements I would hurt you and would inflict more pain the more you did so." I have been quite nice to you, even though you have answered back many times. I have never met such a loud mouth before and if you carry on being so, then I shall have no choice but to end your life. Though it would be shame to lose those green jewels you have been blessed with."

Sakura said nothing, but held her hand, wishing the pain would go away, if this was her life from now on, then she wished it to end immediately.

End of chapter three

Demere 


	4. This is life

Held in Captivity

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over card captor Sakura that responsibility lays with its creators; clamp.

Chapter four

This is Life

A/N: Sorry this chapter has taken so long, enjoy!

Li Syaoran stared into Jade eyes, his face reflected in them. The Jade eyes could no longer mask the hidden emotions; they had broken to the surface. Tears glided down two red cheeks, looking for a place to rest. As this face was covered with droplets of water the tears slid into the girls auburn hair.

Every bone in this man's body was cold, for the want of a mother. Mrs. Li had passed away when Li Syaoran was two years old. His father had also been greatly affected by the death. Li Syaoran had been trained to kill, trained to torture and rob since the age of three years old. He had never set foot in a school, yet he was cleverer than an oxford graduate.

Kinomoto Sakura stared into Li Syaoran's callous eyes looking for a trace of sympathy or remorse. She was disappointed though; there was none to be found. They had just killed ad injured innocent people and he didn't give the slightest damn. Sakura on the other had, she had been shaking and crying, not knowing what to do. Not seeing how to go about her life, it stretched before her empty and damp. Never again would she go to school, never again would she see her friends, but most of all she would never see her father and brother that thought hurt her the most.

"Stop staring at me" Sakura gently asked Li Syaoran. He smirked in response, he came closer towards her face; his gaze intensified. His amber eyes a breath-taking sight, Sakura was actually quite shocked at seeing a cruel man blessed with solid amber eyes. A sign of strength and nobility. Sakura turned on her heel and began to walk away into the depths of the large mansion, Syaoran grabbed her by the wrist and pinned her to the nearest wall. He held her in place with his right arm, his elbow digging into her bosom. "We'll see," he whispered into her face, his breath tingling her nose. With that said he stomped out of the hall way and into the growing darkness.

Kinomoto Touya sat on the stairs in the house where him and his sister Sakura, had grown up together. His dark eyes glazed with tears, he was basically a grown man but he still cried. His hands were clutched into fists, he was holding onto a recent picture of Sakura, it was screwed up into a dilapidated cylinder shape.

Their father and the police were searching everywhere for her, police up and down the four islands of Japan were looking for her. Still they had no idea who had taken her and why. Her disappearance had been linked to four other girls, who had also been kidnapped. Touya thought of the happy times the family had shared together. His mind then turned to their dead mother, losing her had been a crushing blow. Green eyes swam before Touya's face, the eyes of their mother; deep jade in colour and oval in shape. Just like Sakura's green eyes.

Their father had been away since the moment he had learned that Sakura was missing. Touya didn't like to show it, but he missed his little sister a lot. When he found out what idiot had cradle-snatched her, he would give them what for. A ringing noise disturbed his thoughts; the telephone in the hallway was making the sound. Quick as a flash he bounded down the stairs and answered the telephone with a breathless "hello". He waited for the voice on the other end to respond. "Touya, its dad still no new leads on Sakura. They are however going to widen the search.

Touya frowned, widen the search? That means that she's not in Japan? "Dad what do you mean by extend the search?" Touya asked slowly but surely. There was a pause on the end of the telephone, and then his dad answered in a dark voice. "Meaning they don't think she is in Japan, they are extending the search to include china and a small island called Taiwan." Frozen to the spot the phone still to his ear, Touya's voice ice cold said "ok, bye". He slammed the phone back onto the receiver and resumed his sitting position on the house stairs. All hope seemed lost.

Sakura sat on the bed, in a nicely decorated room. It was not however her room; it was her masters. She was supposed to be cleaning it but she didn't have the heart of energy to. There were three other girls there as well but no conversation passed their lips. They were all thinking of the girl who was now dead, courtesy of Li Syaoran. The nasty piece of work just shot the girl dead, no regard that she was merely fifteen or sixteen years old. No thought for her family. They were facing a life of poverty, there were other girls as well, and they were all from different places in Japan.

All the girls around about two hundred shared four rooms between them. They slept on the floor and had to share pillows and blankets. The rooms were about half the size of an average school cafeteria, so not very big at all. When each girl had arrived at the house, they had been given a dress that was to be worn at all times. The dress was a light blue with the letters L.S. printed on the right had corner, it reminded Sakura of a fast food shops uniform. This brought laughter to the otherwise gloomy girls.

Sakura thought about the years of her life, the past was full of strawberries and cream. The future years looked like something from a horror film. She prayed that her family would come and rescue her and the other girls. Some of the girls had been here for a long time; they were now considered women and had gone rather loopy. Sakura was told that when the women got to around forty years old, then either Li Syaoran would kill them or his father. So far twenty six women had suffered this fate. If a girl or woman gained too much weight then they were sentenced to hang to death. The prettiest of the girls and women were used to satisfy sexual and fanatical pleasures. Though young Li Syaoran had never ever so much as touched a woman. Mostly it was the father who did this, when he wasn't away on business. Young Li Syaoran was the one who usually killed the girls.

Li Syaoran always looked at Sakura in a meaningful way. "You shall call me Master, do I make myself clear impertinent dolt." Li Syaoran reminded Sakura for the tenth time that day. "Do it one more time and you shall suffer my wrath." Sakura glared at him and answered her voice dripping with sarcasm, "What are you going to do MASTER Li? I'm not scared of you; seriously you are a deranged, impudent…" She didn't finish her sentence though. Li Syaoran's amber eyes raging had grabbed her throat and was strangling her. He took his hand away from her throat; instead he led her to his room where her screams could be heard for the next hour. Who knows what happened?

Finally they emerged Sakura covered in blood, bruises and her face carrying a dark look. Li Syaoran whispered in her ear "get use to this, I quite enjoyed that; this is life Kinomoto; get used to it." He walked back into his room. She stood placidly still, her heart beating fast and her mind thinking 'this is life'.

End of Chapter four

Demere


	5. Twenty down

Held in Captivity

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over Card Captor Sakura, that responsibility lays with the creators; clamp.

Chapter Five

Twenty down

A/N: I must just say that yes Syaoran is sadistic in this story. That's the way I planned it out. Enjoy this chapter!

Sakura had been subdued since her close encounter with her master. She did her work with no complaints, when her master approached her she did not question his authority. The smug scumbag always looked pleased with himself, his father had called to check and see how the progress was coming along. Different girls continued to arrive from different parts of Japan every other night. Normally the girls came in fours or fives.

Today was the same as every other day, wake up at five am, shower and work, food came at twelve then work…work…work. The young girls did house chores, the older girls had to pleasure the guests who flitted in and out of the mansion. Some of the guests wives had no idea what went on, others however welcomed it and watched in an anticipated and gleeful silence. Sakura's thought to this was 'sick!', as were all the other girls.

Despite all the sordid affairs going on around her, Sakura had made a new friend, her name was Tomoyo Daidjoui. Her skin was a pale creamy colour, her long raven hair and gentle electric blue eyes gave her the look of a fallen angel. Her voice was soothing to listen to, she was gifted with a magical singing voice. Tomoyo had gotten into trouble with their master for customising her uniform to her own taste. She had a talent and flair for fashion, her ambition was to have her own clothing range. Her daring had earned her a session in the whip cupboard, she had emerged covered with scratches and redness all over her body. Li Syaoran the low-down scoundrel had whipped her himself.

Sakura woke up early the next morning, her back sore from the lack of a bed. She glanced to her right and saw Tomoyo, her new best friend staring at the ceiling. "You're finally awake then?" Tomoyo stated questioningly. "You snore like a pig Sakura!" She declared. Sakura nodded her head in acknowledgement, "I know". Tomoyo pried herself up into a sitting position and looked at Sakura biting her lip. "What?" Sakura asked tentatively. Tomoyo looked away for a second, her blue eyes downcast. "He took your innocence didn't he?" she bit out sadly.

Emerald eyes burned with tears, "no he didn't." She answered blandly. Tomoyo's eyes drew darker with concern and shock. "What did he do?" Sakura's face was pale with the early morning light, her mouth construed. She said nothing in response. The door to the room from thrown open, a boy with jet black hair looked at them grimly. "Could you please wake up the other girls?" he said in a tight but polite voice. He wore glasses, they couldn't see the colour of his eyes though. Quietly he closed the door. "Work here we come," Tomoyo and Sakura moaned.

Li Syaoran lay asleep in his bed, his breathing light and symmetrical. He laid on his left side on the left side of their bed, his sleeping position looked like he was holding someone. In his dream he saw flashes on green and red. Two green swirling pools, and the red mixing in. He saw girls diving in, their bodied naked to the eye. He watched from above, the girls and women looked nervous and fearful but this just made him leer even more. He lived off their fright. The girls who dived in disappeared, the water was hot too the touch. Hotter than boiled water from a kettle.

A girl with long auburn hair, brave green eyes and a lithe body was about to dive. Syaoran's eyes showed worry for a second then reverted back to their cool, playful and devilish nature. "Kinomoto, your time is not now!" Syaoran called out to her. Sakura glanced up at him and bowed, "thank you master, you are always watching out for me." she replied her green eyes dancing with relief and gratitude at Syaoran.

Syaoran opened his eyes and cursed himself. What on earth was that dream about? At least he had a new idea to torture the girls and to kill them. He would have to increase his shipments of the women, instead of five every two nights he would have ten every night. He would also have to build this place. Of course heated water was essential, and the red? Where would he get enough blood from? It needed to be fresh as well? He would have to kill at least twenty of the elder women. Why the hell did green keep flashing before his eyes?

He sat up in his massive bed and reached for his phone, "Eriol get me twenty of the eldest and fattest women and bring them to the firing court. You have one hour and make sure they are not dressed. If you can spare the light-headed ones, do it." He ordered he hung up and went to take a shower.

Sakura and Tomoyo had managed to wake up the girls in their room. They were fully dressed in their uniforms and were about to leave when their room door burst open and the same man who came in earlier walked in, a grave expression on his face. "All of you line up against the wall over there and take off all of your clothes and make sure your hair is down." the man ordered gruffly. Tomoyo's blue eyes widened in embarrassment and fear. Silently all the girls stripped off their clothing and undid their hair. There were fifty three girls in total, they all lined up against the wall with solemn expressions on their faces.

The man was revealed to have ice navy blue eyes, his mouth remained in an unpleasant line. Slowly he scrutinised all of the girls and women. When he came to Sakura he passed by her without so much as a glance. Tomoyo however was a different matter, she was delicate and dainty. Her waist tiny and her face shined like a star. After ten intense minutes, he picked ten girls from the bunch.

"All the girls who I have selected, you have ten minutes to go and shower and come to the dining room on the first floor. All the rest of you get dressed and resume with your work." the blue-eyed hunk called out. Sakura looked at the women and noticed that he picked out the oldest and biggest. She had a feeling that she wouldn't see them again. Tomoyo sauntered up to the blue-eyed guy and smiled at him sweetly, "what is your name?" she asked him, her face dimpling. The man looked at her, fury showing on his young face. "my name is none of your concern", he replied back astutely. He turned from them and marched out of the room leaving the door open.

Li Syaoran stood in the dining hall on the first floor waiting for his slaves to arrive. He had managed to construct most of his idea, he had found a place outside on his property, filled it with searing hot water, all he needed now was the red to mix in with the green. He grinned insanely to himself, his amber eyes glinted with eeriness. He took his phone out from his pocket and dialled his most trusted assistant and friends number "bring Kinomoto to watch and one girl of your choice, tie their hands behind their backs and cover their eyes. You have five minutes now hurry Eriol", Syaoran commanded in a low whispy voice into his phone. Eriol grunted in response and both pressed the red button. Conversation finished and the order given, Syaoran took a seat at the long table.

After what seemed like an eternity the twenty girls naked as the day they were born marched in. All of them were quite old, in their 30's some were plump, and most had dark hair. The women stood there looking like they had seen a ghost, their eyes followed their young, handsome master. Syaoran's eyes narrowed into slits, "Stop staring at me and turn and face the wall!" he boomed at them. The girls scuttled to obey their master's order, only their rear ends were on show, Syaoran picked up a sword from a nearby wall and slashed every other women's butt. The women screamed in agony, "SILENCE!" Li Syaoran hollered angrily.

The women tried to stiffle their screams of excruciating pain, but weren't very successful. This just made their master angrier, "Fine you worthless bitches won't shut up, then I will shut you up myself!" he yelled to their backs. He walked to the biggest girl, raised his sword above his head and cut her body clean in half, blood poured out soaking the carpet and splattered on to the nearest women. They all looked horrified at the scene, Syaoran smirked in response to their facial expressions. He grabbed a women near him by the hair, she cried in fear, her eyes leaking tears. "Lick her blood" Syaoran hissed in her ear, the women's eyes widened in bewilderment, she shook her head. Syaoran pulled her hair still tighter and threw back her neck, she writhed and gasped; blood at the back of her throat.

"LICK HER BLOOD!" he yelled in her face, bringing her down to the other women's dead body. Reluctantly the women complied and licked the dead women's blood. She licked with all her might, Syaoran laughed with malicious pleasure. She vomited on the dead women's body, big mistake. Syaoran kicked her slashed ass and she fell onto the floor, he ushered three other women to the fallen women and gave them red hot pokers from the fire, "blaze her to death" he commanded in a whisper, "remember girls to please me" he added crudely.

Sakura and Tomoyo had had their hands tied behind their back and blind folded. Both wore their uniforms, their auburn and raven hair was tied back into pony tails with blue satin ribbon; their feet were bare. Eriol had led them to a new place, it was very hot, they were sweating as if they had been in a sauna. They couldn't see anything, they both heard Eriol beside them he kept shuffling his feet in agitation. They heard the noise of many foot steps approaching them and a sharp slapping sound. "Hello girls, welcome to my new death ground" Li Syaoran said plainly a hint of excitement in his voice. "Eriol remove their blindfolds and free their hands" he ordered casually.

The next thing they knew their eyes were allowed to glance around and the sight that met them brought their jaws to the ground. A cluster of women stood to the left of two enormous pools of green water, they could see something in the water that was creating a red area and it was spreading slowly to the entirety of the pools. Two rifles were placed in their hands, Emerald and electric blue eyed widened in utter shock. Li Syaoran smiled primly at them and pointed his hands to the naked women. "It's simple all you have to do is shoot the bitches until they are all dead" he explained chillingly.

Sakura shook her head wildly, a small "no" escaped her lips. Syaoran strode to her and whispered in her ear, "if you don't then I shall throw you into the water, cut your body into pieces and send them home to your father. Is that what you want whore?" Sakura's heart stopped he was going to get her family involved. Silently she shook her head in response and clasped the gun to her chest. "See whores always bend to my whims" he said scathingly, daring her to mouth back. "Now do what I said" he told Sakura and Tomoyo. "NOW!" he spat at them.

Sakura sighed sadly and prayed for forgiveness, all the women looked at her, their faces pure white. "I'm sorry" she mouthed back to them. Sakura held the rifle in an aiming position and began to shoot, bang after bang echoed in the sauna place. Splash after splash was heard as the girls fell dead into the two pools. The water changed rapidly as more blood was added to the concoction. Tomoyo cried silent tears, sweat bleeding down her cream white face. Syaoran smiled, "enough, they are all dead", he said to Sakura and Tomoyo.

Dropping the rifles as if they were burning them, Sakura and Tomoyo collapsed on to the hard dirty ground. Heat their only source of life, Eriol looked on sadly. Syaoran began to make his way back to the mansion dragging Sakura along like a rag doll. Eriol picked Tomoyo up and slung her over his shoulder.

'Kinomoto', Syaoran thought to himself, I have heard that name before.

End of chapter five, Demere


	6. It was you

A/N: I know that Syaoran is very horrid to women in this story but remember he doesn't know how to respect, love or trust women. I wanted this story to be different not the usual cold but tame Syaoran. So I went for a different approach.

Disclaimer: I hold no rights over CCS

Chapter six

A secret revealed

Sakura was in a deep sleep, in the middle of a nightmare. Something was chasing her, a man but he was too big. She was running rapidly, things whirled passed her in haste. The man was gaining on her…he was shrinking, a demonic leer on his face. His eyes were changing, his hair was becoming shorter. Sakura gasping for breath spun around to meet her chaser. Her eyes grew bigger in shock, amber looked back at her…glared at her…dared her to run.

A swishing noise was heard to her right, the place became light and two pools of green hot water came into sight. Sakura looked down at herself in surprise, she didn't have anything on and neither did her chaser. They were both naked together, his muscles rippled when he moved, he was lean and toned; tanned and god-like. He was her abductor, her kidnapper, her defacer and finally her master.

He was taking in everything about her body, her paleness, her small frame, her supple bosom. She was everything he desired in a woman in secret. Slowly he walked to her, she walked backwards nearing the eerie deathly green poles. Blood was see able, the green and red circled together knowing that a new prey was coming. Their master had answered their silent pleas for more. Sakura's auburn hair moved slightly as she slowly walked backwards. Her gaze did not leave those amber eyes. She was locked in a battle, either she went in of her own accord or he pushed her.

A sinister smile curved on Syaoran's lips, his amber eyes seemed to glow with rare happiness. He held his arm out in front of him, "stop" he commanded her softly. Sakura bit her lip nervously, she kept walking. Syaoran held his smile and stop walking, "come" he whispered enticingly. Sakura's resolve caved in and she ran to him…into his arms…

Sakura woke with a start, she sat up hurriedly and gazed around. This wasn't her room? Where was she? Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, light was creeping into the room, dark green greeted her eyes. She heard a soft snoring beside her, shifting her glance to her right she saw the infamous held in captivity slave driver sleeping like a baby. A smile touched her lips, he looked different when he was sleeping; he looked innocent and untroubled. A lock of his hair lay in the middle of his forehead, hesitantly Sakura moved closer towards him and brushed it back to match his hair.

A hand grabbed her wrist and held it tight. Furious amber eyes bored back into her emerald ones. Sakura cried out in pain, the cries were met with a fist. No contact was felt, Syaoran pulled his fist back at the last second. They stared at each other, both were clothed this time luckily. Sakura began to move out the bed but a hand stopped her. Syaoran's hand pulled her back into his bed, he didn't cuddle her however.

Sakura turned to face him and timidly asked, "Is there anything I can do for you master?" Syaoran ran his hand through his hair and didn't immediately reply. Sakura took his silence as a no, again she made to move out of the bed but a voice stopped her. "My hand indicated for you to stay here, do you not understand simple instructions?" he inquired in a hard voice.

Sakura didn't answer him, she glared passively instead. A small smile toyed on her lips, her emeralds absorbing his amber. "what did you dream about?" he asked her roughly, "did you dream about your mother?" he ended spitefully. Sakura's eyes grew wider and rounder, "my mother is dead" she told him calmly. Syaoran came closer to her, Sakura quaked against the headboard. She could feel his breath tingling her neck, his amber eyes were flecked with gold, his lashes were a dark brown. His lips looked so inviting…he drew closer to her…she did the same to him. He pulled her into a deathly tantalising kiss. His blood stained hands held her auburn hair roughly, no blood came. They were not master and servant…they were a man and a woman sharing an intimate kiss.

Syaoran was enjoying the kiss but he didn't lead her on. He remained the same, a cold calculating, cruel bastard and she was his prey…he wanted to feast on her…her kisses were what made him tick. Syaoran broke the kiss and pushed her face away from his, he glared daggers at her, his eyes blazing he struck her hard. Blood issued from the cut on her face, she looked up at him afraid. "I know" his voice spoke out. Sakura forgetting about her cut titled her head to look at him fully in the face. "Know what?" she questioned tentatively, Syaoran smiled and sighed deeply. "Think" he muttered to her.

Eriol was supervising the girls in their work, he still felt sick after yesterday. Both the shooter girls had fainted. The girl known as Tomoyo had spent the night in his room, she had still not awoken. All that kept going through his mind was the way she looked when she was sleeping, so tranquil, so delicate so golden. She was perfect in every way in his eyes. He felt a hot swoop of anger towards Syaoran for making her shoot those girls yesterday. Him and Syaoran had been friends since high school. He had been shocked to learn that his friend was a serial killer and treated women like vermin. Yet, here he was a part of it. He didn't rape the women, or kill them all he did was supervise them.

"Girls I'll be back in fifteen minutes, continue with your work", he instructed casually. The girls nodded in response, their hands red from all the scrubbing. Eriol effortlessly made his way to his room and entered, expecting to find the girl sleeping on the bed. She had gone! He began to look for her when Tomoyo sprang out of her hiding place and lobbed the alarm clock at Eriol, it hit him on the top of his head, the batteries sprang out and the annoying ticking noise came to a halt.

Eriol collapsed in a heap on the floor, Tomoyo moved closer to him, her blue electric eyes showing fear. "Oh dear…oh dear…" she kept saying to herself. Eriol's hand grabbed her hair and he pulled her down on top of him. Tomoyo screamed in horror "HELP HELP HELP!!!" she cried aimlessly. Eriol let go of her and put a finger to her lips, her whitish lips beckoning to be taken. "Woman stop screaming", he said half amused and half exasperated. "I won't hurt you", he added in a tender whisper. They were still both on the floor, Eriol got up and laid on his bed. "come if you want" he asked Tomoyo in a hoarse voice, his throat had become dry all of a sudden.

Tomoyo stayed on the floor for a moment then very gradually moved to Eriol's bed and plopped down beside him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her down to join him in his laying position. "What do you want?" Tomoyo asked gently. Electric blue and dark blue eyes gazed at each other, raven and jet mixed together. Eriol inched his face forward silently directing Tomoyo to do the same. "To get to know you, and from your question earlier, my name is Eriol" he replied huskily. Tomoyo gave him a tiny peck on the cheek and went to join the other girls in their work not before mumbling a distinct "thanks". Eriol chuckled to himself and shouted back to her "you're welcome Tomoyo".

"Oh Syaoran what have you done?" Eriol asked his bedroom wall

Sakura was still sat in silent thought, 'what did this guy know that she didn't? Why had he kissed her so gently, strangely yet passionately? When he was asleep he was free but when he awoke his duty called to him and he answered willingly.' "Are you always this slow?" Syaoran inquired, his breath tickled her neck and a giggle escaped her. Sakura stood up on the bed and bowed to him, "no master, but I never have been good at problem solving" she replied in a laughable voice. Syaoran surveyed her, she looked really cute standing on the bed bowing her long auburn hair covering her face, touching her knees.

He smiled the first true smile in a long time. Sakura carefully sat back down on his bed. She could feel her face going red, 'no' she groaned inwardly to herself. Syaoran's smile was still on his face and his eyes were twinkling derisively. "Kinomoto or should I call you red-raw?" he asked her jokingly, Sakura glared at him "red-raw what kind of a name is that?" she yelled at him in a rage. Syaoran instantly lost his smile and sent her a death glare, "do not forget bitch that I am your master, if I say jump you jump…if I say strip you strip…if I say kiss me now you kiss me now…" his voice trailed off as he slammed his lips into hers. Sakura met his eagerness with her own.

While she and her ruthless, tyrannical master were kissing like a couple dating she saw her mother's face, and heard her bone chilling scream. Sakura wrenched herself out of his grip, broke the kiss and kicked him in the face causing him to land on the floor. "It was you!" she spat at him. Syaoran pried himself up, "what was me?" he bit out in a smooth voice. "You killed my mother"

End of chapter six

Demere

Woah, so Syaoran killed Sakura's mother? Please review J


	7. I'll cut it off

Held in Captivity

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over CCS

Chapter Seven

I'll cut it off

The words had spilt out of Sakura's mouth like milk, her abductor had climbed back onto the bed and was burning his laser ambers into Sakura's soul, a hatred had woken inside her. Her emeralds radiated with overpowering urgency to kill her mother's murderer. Her mother's green eyes appeared in her mind, imagining her mother's murder being carried out by this psycho in front of her.

Her mother had disappeared, then her body had mysteriously appeared in the Kinomoto's front garden, she had most certainly been tortured before she had met her demise. "Did you kill my mother?" Sakura asked in a silent whisper, her voice made Syaoran's heart beat slightly faster, yet he wore his usual cold expression on his face. He leaned into her ear and a barely audible "yes" slid from his lips.

That one small insignificant word made a pounding rage boil in Sakura, she vowed to get revenge, promised to kill him herself; to torture him as he had her and countless others. Her green eyes were gleaming with a new desire, red smouldered her vision. Syaoran had unleashed his sword and cut her left cheek, making blood ooze down her face. Sakura laughed crazily, "fight me like a man" she jeered at him. Anger had taken over her, her face shimmered with recklessness.

Syaoran matched her laugh, chilling her to the bone. "How can I fight you like a man, when you aren't one?" he said teasingly. That answer did not please Sakura, "so you are truly a coward then?" she replied sardonically. Syaoran's face tinged red, coward? Rang through his mind, he was not a coward. He was a Li and no Li was a coward. "Coward?" Syaoran snarled impatiently. Sakura acknowledged it with a hellish smile of her own.

Syaoran thrust his sword to the side with a great clang, he advanced towards her. She backed away slightly in alarm, he looked terrifying right at this moment. "You asked for a fight man to man, so that's what you shall receive", he growled. Sakura faced him determinedly and raised her arm, her hand clenched into a fist, ready to fight. Syaoran blinked in surprise, and started to laugh hard, he couldn't stop himself. Sakura stood there still in her fighting position, angered by his reaction.

Syaoran couldn't stop himself, he was clutching his side in pain from all the loud laughs that escaped his mouth. Sakura walked over furiously, had picked up his sword and slashed it at his unprotected right arm. She succeeded in wounding him, he ceased his laughing instantly and gazed at her with new eyes. No woman or man for that matter had ever had the courage to attack him with his own sword. He was both livid and intrigued by this.

He clenched his teeth in pain, the cut was deep and a lot of blood was coming out of it. "sword" Syaoran barked at her, Sakura stared at it for a second, her brows furrowed not looking at him, she shook her head. Syaoran stormed over to her and in a rush snatched the sword from her grasp and prepared to kill her for her insolent and rash act on him. Sakura looked unimpressed and yawned tediously. "Haven't got all day" she said impatiently, the sword was in Syaoran's right hand ready to strike her and he found that he couldn't do it.

"You are spared for today, now get out of my sight" Syaoran said dismissively to her. Sakura had no intentions of going, she was going to play with him; the way he did with her. A devilish smile broke out on her face, her teeth though white seemed more pointed. "let me dress your wound", she asked. "After all I was the one who caused it and I would hate for master to feel any discomfort." Syaoran turned his head to face her. "I thought I told you to leave?", he inquired savagely.

Syaoran grasped his sword again, "leave or I will inflict pain upon you, the same way I did to your mother. She was great in bed, she rode me high" Syaoran bit out in a sneer, seeing he had caught her full attention he added more loudly, "she enjoyed what she got for me, once I'd had my fun with her, I disposed of her. I most enjoyed--", he didn't however get to finish his sentence. Sakura was on him, his sword had been thrown to the side, he gasped in pain from his arm wound. Sakura had lost control utterly, her fingers clawed every part of him she could reach.

Her lips were her weapons, she was kissing him furiously, her mouth working over time to keep up with the rapid pace. Syaoran was in shock, he had never felt such ferocious passion resonate from anyone. He had only said it to tease her, he hadn't done any of the stuff he had said; well except the killing part. Her lips were touching…tasting every part of his body, his shirt had been roughly discarded, his trousers were being unbuckled.

He had never let a woman take control of him is his life. But here was this teenage school girl who was so irritating at times, had the biggest mouth on the planet. Yet she was the one dominating him, he wanted her, she wanted him. Her lips bounded into his again, her tongue explored every part of his mouth. His trousers were off, her shirt was off…her breasts spilled from her bra so ripe and exotic. He longed to taste them.

Sakura had managed to grab hold of the sword, slowly she pulled away from him. He looked bewildered standing naked before her, his body a multitude of appeal. Fury exonerated from Sakura's green flames, she pulled the sword back and prepared to cut off her target. Syaoran surprised her with a kick in the gut, she doubled back in pain but still grasped the sword.

She began slashing everything in sight, the curtains, the bedding, clothes furniture anything she could get her hands on. Syaoran jumped out of the way and went to get his second sword and prepared to fight her. He was sweating from the heat and brashness of her actions, also his arm wound was being to make him feel dizzy. The two were a sight, a naked angry Syaoran and an equally furious Sakura in her bra and skirt. The room was in complete up roar.

"What part of me were you aiming for?" Syaoran asked fury in his voice. Sakura leered at him derisively and laughed. "your instrument" she answered seriously. Syaoran ducked as she aimed the sword at his legs. "what?" he said confused. Sakura raised a brow in amusement, "it sticks out from between your legs"; she replied coyly. Syaoran's eyes widened in horror, now he understood her. Their swords clanged together as they met. Syaoran chuckled humourlessly, "why take away my thing when it has never experienced any pleasure?" he questioned her stonily.

Sakura was about to reply when Syaoran's bedroom door opened and the man called Eriol walked in. He stared in astonishment at the sight that greeted him. His callous friend was wearing nothing, sword in his hand fighting with a girl. His dark blue eyes twinkled with laughter. Syaoran's face went red, Sakura looked shocked as well. Eriol broke out in fits of giggles, this turned into uproarious laughter, he could not stop. A girl came into the room, she dropped the tray in surprise. Syaoran was beyond embarrassed now.

"ERIOL CEASE YOUR DAMN LAUGHTER NOW!" Syaoran screamed angrily. Eriol ran out of the room, infectious laughs echoed after him. Sakura began to laugh as well and the girl scrambled out of the room. "women come back" Syaoran called after her. The girl ran back into the room and knelt before him. Syaoran raised his sword and cut off her head in one stroke. Sakura gasped disgustedly. "MONSTER" she shrieked at him.

Syaoran was about to strike her when he fell down, he knew no more…

Sakura was attending to her unconscious master's wounds, his arm was particularly bad. He was naked under the thin sheet, his wound had been bandaged and cleaned. If she could just cut off his thing then she would be a lot happier. Rage clouded her vision as she thought again of the pain and humiliation that her mother must have gone through. She reached for the sword, lifted the sheet and brought it down fast, a hand stopped the sword from reaching its target.

Syaoran was glaring harshly at her, "woman what is it with you and cutting my private part?" he bellowed at her. Syaoran sat up and wrenched the sword from her hands and flung it under his bed. He cocked an eye at her, waiting for her to answer his question. Sakura wanted to wring his neck, how could he always know when she was going to hit him? He was asleep!?

"I want to deprive you of your sick sexual activities that you force upon innocent people!" Sakura cried loudly, tears pricked at her eyes. A watery look cast upon her face. "You hurt my mother" Sakura sobbed. Flabbergasted at the sudden tears, Syaoran drew her into his arms and soothed her. He stroked her hair softly, whispering consoling words into her ears. "I didn't rape your mother, nobody did" he confessed lowly to a calmed down Sakura.

"But you killed her", Sakura questioned. Syaoran looked away and bit his lip. "Yes I did" he admitted, "I'm sorry" he added reluctantly. Sakura stared at him dumbfounded, he had just apologised to her. He never said sorry to anyone or showed remorse. Sakura nodded. "I still hate you though" she reminded him primly. Syaoran's eyes grew hard again and he pushed her off the bed onto the floor.

"Hurry along little girl" he shooed her away. "Master has had his fun for today, come back tomorrow". Sakura walked out of the room seething and deep down she hurt. One minute he was a beast the next he was a man. "I'm getting out of here", she said under her breath; "even if it's the last thing I do". With a new determination coursing through her, she set off to do her work.

Syaoran watched her go with apprehension, he rushed over and locked his bedroom door. Sighing he kept thinking about Sakura, her dazzling emerald eyes, her irresistible demeanour her witty personality and her braveness. The swish of her hair, the feather ness of her foot steps…the curves of her affluent body…the passion and contempt of her kiss. All of it he wanted, he missed it. "Damn, am I going soft?" he asked himself. If his father knew he would go spare.

In frustration Syaoran banged himself against the bedroom door, pleading with god to get rid of these undesired scintillating feelings. 'Do you really want them to go?' his mind asked him. Syaoran roared in confused anger "NO!" Syaoran stopped immediately and realised what he had just said, "what the hell?" Now he was absolutely puzzled. He gripped his hair and became silent. "It's too late, she hates me…" he mumbled quietly to his carpet. "That's the worst thing of all…"

Sakura spent the next few days doing her work, she avoided Syaoran all together. He had asked for her to come to his room many times, but she always sent someone else. The girls she begged to go in her place always came back hurt, a slashed backside here and a severed head there. The girls who survived grew cold towards her, feeling it was her fault for their injuries.

Eriol came into the kitchen where Sakura was working, "you are wanted" he said to her. Sakura shook her head dangerously, "tell him NO! I won't go and he can't make me!" she declared to Eriol. He just smiled in amusement, "go and tell him yourself"; Eriol replied hastily. Eriol grabbed her hand and dragged her to Syaoran's room, she was spitting and hurling insults at Eriol; Eriol just told her to keep quiet.

When they reached Syaoran's room, Eriol opened the door and pushed Sakura in locking Syaoran's door from the outside. Syaoran fixed her with his usual glare, then his face became warm and he smiled. Sakura stood indignantly still and faced herself to the door. "Sakura" Syaoran called, "come". Sakura talked to the door. "I'm not a dog, so shut up!"

Syaoran laughed lightly, "not a dog?" he questioned jokingly, "are you sure about that, I mean your hair looks and smells like a dog's". That did it for Sakura, she thundered over to him determined to wipe that smug smirk off his face. "I knew that would work" Syaoran announced, "you are too easy to wind up Sakura". Emerald and amber locked, Syaoran pulled Sakura onto his bed and kissed her, he teased her…he needed her.

End of Chapter Seven

Ok people Sakura's mother was murdered last year, its mentioned in the first chapter of this story. Syaoran is now twenty two years old, Sakura is 16 years old. So Syaoran was an adult when he killed Sakura's mother. Hope this answers your questions.

Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing this story and also to those of you who don't review please continue to review :)

Demere


	8. Betrayal

Held in Captivity

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over CCS.

A/N: I'm looking for a beta reader, someone who can go over the chapters for me make corrections, check my grammar, use of tenses and vocabulary. Oh and my use of commas, I have been told that I place them in strange places. If you are interested then PM me. Thank you very much and enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Eight

Betrayal

A foreboding figure sat in his limo being taken to his mansion, he was a handsome man. Hard amber eyes, neat chest nut hair. His smile was lop-sided from his journey. Travelling nineteen hours on an airplane non-stop was no walk in the park. He wore his black suit as usual and had a scar on his left cheek, courtesy of his son. They had been sword fighting together, and his son has surprised him with an attack. He had been so proud at that moment. He wondered how many new girls his son had got for his personal pleasure.

He had spoken to his son on the telephone two days a go and he had told him about a new killing and torture device he had invented. His smile widened wickedly. He thought of his long dead wife, he had loved her. She had been the apple of his eye, she had been elegant in everyway, she has obeyed his every command and satisfied his every whim. He would even say that she had captured his heart with their first meeting. Her vivaciousness has been overwhelming.

"How long until we are there?" he called to his driver. The man up in front of the limo answered quickly and nervously, "one hour Master Li". The man in the back frowned, "make it quicker, if we are more than fifty minutes I shall have your throat" he hissed maliciously. The driver gulped and pressed harder on the gas peddle, speeding past the other angry cars. "More like it, see that you keep it up". The man in the back everybody feared, more than his son. He was the planner, the dominator of Li Manor; of the illegal organisation of slave girls. His name Xiao Xin, but there was nothing little about him.

Eriol was in his room, he was laying on his bed deep in thought about a certain raven-haired beauty. Her blue eyes, every time he looked into them he swore that he suffered an electric shock. Her daintiness was attractive, the feel of her creamy white skin against his own. The way her hair fluttered around her face as she moved her head from side to side, the way her mouth shaped her words. Her word was heavenly, her touch was erotic. She was small, but strong-willed. He sighed contentedly.

"Eriol" a female's voice pulled him from his thoughts, he turned around and smiled. The girl in question was standing before him, her electric blue eyes taunting his own. "Yes?" he answered. Tomoyo shifted her feet uncomfortably and looked down, "I came to see you" she said in a slight, small voice. "I thought you could use company, you said it was ok." She lifted her head up again and looked deep into midnight eyes.

Eriol's smile, became a mischievous grin, "I am flattered that you decided to grace me with your presence and I would be honoured if you would accompany me on my bed" he responded in a gentlemanly manner. Tomoyo's cheeks flushed red and slowly she made her way over to his bed and sat down on the corner furthest from him. Eriol inched closer to her, but kept a little distance from her; he didn't want to scare her. "I can't stay long" Tomoyo informed him sadly, "I have to attend to Master Li's guests, I just wanted to see you before I went."

Eriol's face hardened, his smile slipped from his face, angrily he ran his hand through his hair and pulled Tomoyo to him. "You will do no such thing" he told her harshly, "I know precisely what Syaoran wants you to do. I will send someone else to sort out his guests. You are too delicate and too precious for such a thing." he concluded his voice had grown harsher with every passing word. Tomoyo's eyes were wide with terror, she shrank back from him but Eriol pulled her close to him again and stroked her long raven hair.

Sighing he got out his phone and dialled a number, he waited a second and an angry Syaoran answered, "what Eriol?" Eriol kept hold of Tomoyo and spoke in a smooth, crisp voice, "send someone else to attend to your guests, I require Tomoyo's assistance." He heard his friends heavy breathing on the phone, meaning one of his rages was coming. Syaoran's answer was displeasing to Eriol. "She goes Eriol".

Eriol's eyes narrowed dangerously and his voice came out in a bare whisper, "I said I need her here, send someone else otherwise I'm out of here." Syaoran let out a howl of rage, his breathing became heavier. Eriol waited two minutes then Syaoran replied coolly, "fine but just this once, and only because you are a friend". Eriol smiled to himself and hung up the phone.

"Sorted" he told Tomoyo reassuringly, the girl looked up at him, tearing pricking her eyes and questioned in her soft voice; "he won't hurt you…will he?" Eriol broke into laughter. "No he won't" he reassured her again. "So Miss Tomoyo, tell me about yourself?" Eriol asked her casually. Tomoyo beamed at him and her eyes wrinkled cheekily and her voice became less afraid, "only if you do something for me". Eriol raised his eyebrows, "what does Miss Daidjoui want?" Tomoyo answered him with her lips.

Sakura's head was swimming with thoughts for her master, her Syaoran. He was cruel, dominating and alluring to the last degree. But he was also kind and soft in his own way. He did the most horrible things like raping women and killing them ruthlessly but she found this bad side of him strangely irresistible. He was so good looking and his voice was strong and commanding. When she thought about what he did to her mother, she found herself filled with fury at him. When he took her into his arms and kiss her senselessly, she became dazed and confused.

He wanted to see her tonight, which made her think that he wanted to take her virginity, to deflower her. A frown appeared on her face and she knew that she wasn't ready for that to happen. Her thoughts drifted to her family, her father and her brother; she missed them dreadfully and she wanted to escape to go back to her old life. However she always had second thoughts when she thought of her dark abductor, could she continue without him?

"This work is too tiring", Sakura moaned to herself. The other girls beside her were all groaning and whinging about their painful arms and cramps in their legs. One of the girls had been punished by Master Li for her impudence, she had been whipped while naked; she has answered back to his demands and thrown a bucket of water in his face. She was lucky not to be killed. That's another thing that make him so unpredictable, his temper he had a vicious temper; his anger was uncontrollable and he did unexpected things.

Shot girls dead, made them die in that pool of searing hot water and mixed their blood. He beat them with a cane, whipped them until they collapsed or gave them to guests for sexual pleasures. The worst punishment Sakura had learned though was being nailed to a wall, you had nails driven into your hands and you had to hang there until you died. Another one which seemed worse to Sakura was being decapitated and having the head and body sent back to the family.

"Dammit" Syaoran mumbled angrily to himself, "Eriol is being such a pompous idiot thinking he rules the roost, well we will see about that." He was in a very sour mood today, he had woken up and cut his foot open because of his stupid sword and he couldn't get that damned girl out of his mind. They had kissed until long in the night, then he had sent her away saying he had business to attend to. Truth was he needed space. He was utterly confused.

All his life his father had drummed into him about how women were pointless, except for sexual pleasures. His father always referred to them as bitches and whores who were lowest of the low, women didn't matter in life. They might as well have been shit for he cared. They didn't have a brain, they were kept to the house, making sure it was clean and tidy and when they reached the age of forty they should be dead, as their bodies were no longer adept at performing in bed.

However after meeting Sakura, he disagreed with his father about a few things, women were not worthless, they had some point in this world and Sakura had a brain, she was witty and clever. She was one hell of a kisser and she fought back. He agreed about the being too old thing though. When he thought about Sakura being forty and having to kill her he shivered, he didn't know if he'd be able to do it for not. He couldn't admit these feelings to his father though, his father would have a fit and probably order him to kill more of the girls. He couldn't do that though because then production would suffer.

He could not bring more than ten girls per night because then the police would be on their case, they had already had a close encounter with the cops two years a go and he didn't want that mistake repeated. Sakura's laughing face and the curvature of her back appeared in his mind, he smiled inwardly. He cared a little for her, he knew that. He had decided not to assign her to any guests or clients, he would keep her to himself; but his father could not find out.

He picked up his phone and dialled Eriol's number, "bring Sakura here" he ordered coldly and hung up. He would have to talk to Eriol as well, Eriol was his best and most trusted friend he would hate for them to fall out. If Eriol betrayed him though then he would lose his life, he would make sure of that. Sighing he leaned against his headboard and let his mind wonder back to Sakura. Her alluring eyes, her innocent essence, her sense of humour, the circulation of her lips on his, the way her heart pounded when he surprised her. She was a true angel, pure and whole and that's what made her so hard to comprehend.

"Ahem" a voice said from his door, Sakura walked in, her work dress dirty and her hair in disarray. She sank into a graceful bow, Syaoran cocked an eyebrow at her. He didn't smile, his face remained blank. "You summoned me master" she said cynically, a bite of impatience in her voice. Syaoran caught her tone and frowned, if she wanted to play then so would he. "Yes I did" he answered airily like she was the last thing on his mind. His eyes however betrayed his voice. Sakura could see in his eyes that he wanted her.

"May I undress, my dress is dirty I need to go back to my room and change" she responded dryly. Syaoran walked over to her and pulled him to her in a tight embrace. "Change here, you can wear one of my t-shirts" he whispered to her. Sakura's face turned bright red, "umm…I…don't…know" she trailed incoherently. Syaoran tugged her closer to him and spoke into her ear, "I do". Silently he made his way to his chest of drawers, found her a t-shirt and threw it to her. Sakura caught it.

Embarrassed she began to undress, Syaoran stared at her perfect body, it called out to him. He wanted to rip her clothes off there and then but he restrained himself. She was the only women he had ever shown respect for, save his mother but she had died when he was very young. Sakura put the t-shirt on and twirled on the spot shyly wondering what she should do next. Syaoran answered her silent call and claimed her lips in a needful kiss.

Li Xiao Xin stepped into his mansion, he slammed the door shut and barked at his servants. He was met in the hall by Eriol, Syaoran's father held a slight respect for Eriol because of his loyalty to the Li family. "Can we talk privately", Eriol requested gravely, Li Xiao Xin narrowed his eyes in surprise but nodded yes. Both men headed to the study. Along the way Xiao Xin spotted a young girl he took a fancy to, he stopped and tapped Eriol on the shoulder and pointed to the girl. Eriol made a jerk with his head to say that he understood.

They entered the study and Eriol produced a camera, he gave it to Xiao Xin and pressed play. Xiao Xin's eyes turned angry and threatening. His hand shook and the camera crashed to the floor. He pinned Eriol to the wall, positively furious "IS THIS TRUE?" he demanded loudly. Eriol replied "yes" in a silky smooth voice. Xiao Xin let Eriol go and burst raging from the room. It was time that his son learned what 'The Legacy of Li' meant.

End of chapter eight

Things just got interesting, please review J

Demere


	9. The Legacy of Li

Held in Captivity

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over CCS

Chapter Nine

The Legacy of Li

Syaoran continued to enjoy himself with his new found kindly self, although this was only to Sakura. To everyone else, and especially Eriol he would remain his same, cold charming self. Sakura had now been with him for an hour, they had talked, kissed, cuddled and kissed. They lost themselves within each other. Sakura say luxuriously on Syaoran's bed hugging his green sheets to her face. He was laying down on his front, gazing adoringly at her.

"Sakura, there is something I want to ask you?" Syaoran asked praying that she would say yes. Sakura leaned towards him a smile on her face and her green eyes dazzling with light. "What's that?" she answered smoothly, her eyebrows raised in an expectant way. Syaoran pried himself up to her level, took her face in his hands. "I wanted to--" he broke off when he heard a thunderous bang coming from outside his room. Growling at the inferior interruption, he held up a hand and put a finger to her lips. "One minute," he grumbled desperately.

"Open up!" a male's voice boomed from outside of his room, Syaoran stomped to the door and turned the lock. The moment the click sounded the door burst open and he met his father's face. Syaoran went rigidly still and his face lost all of its colour. His father glowered at him viciously, his father's eyes had turned a dark brown, almost black. His hair was tousled from all the times he had pulled at it in his anger. His tie was a mess and his shirt was untucked.

Syaoran opened his mouth gapingly and tried to speak, no words came just a kind of scared squeak. Xiao Xin's glare turned to Sakura sitting on his son's bed, in one of his son's t-shirts looking on in fear. Her lips were swollen from all the kissing she had done with his son. Women were not meant to be happy, they were meant to suffer to experience pain after pain of weapon, verbal and mental torture; not laze around in their masters clothes.

"So it's true!" Xiao Xin hissed, murder mode on his face. "You have gone against everything I taught you for a mere woman! Have you gone mad? Has your brain exploded?" Syaoran blushed a bright red, his amber eyes ablaze with rage. Fire seemed to burn around him, he had been taught from a child to hate, despise, manipulate, rob and kill women. He stilled did believe in all that, but he made an exception for Sakura and he was not going to let anyone take her away from him.

Xiao Xin made his way over to Sakura grabbed her by the arm and pushed her roughly onto the floor. Her t-shirt rode up her legs, revealing her knickers. Xiao Xin grinned insanely, "nice panties" he leered at her, "mind if I discard them what I want is beneath them" he added sneering at her. He laughed seeing her squirm against his pincer tight grip.

Syaoran was shaking with suppressed fury, he gritted his teeth, bit hard down on his lip to try and diminish some of his anger. He ran his hand aimlessly through his hair. He could take it no more. He drew back his fist and charged at his father's back, with as much force as he could muster, he sunk his closed fist into his father's lower back and shoved him to the floor. He glanced at Sakura and saw her eyes wide and fearful. Her teeth her chattering with terror, her knickers had been pulled down revealing her womanhood, she was trying and failing to cover it.

Silently Syaoran made his way to Sakura, but she recoiled from him. Her small hands were pushing him away, the trust he had gained from her had disappeared thanks to his father's attempt to rob her of her innocence. "Please leave me alone" she begged in a low voice, sobbing uncontrollably, "please let me go home". Syaoran stepped away from her and to his father who was still on the floor rubbing his back.

Xiao Xin was in shock, his own flesh and blood had struck him, his own prized son. It damn well hurt as well! He would surely have one big bruise, probably black that would match his eyebrows. He felt a hand on his back, instinctively he grabbed the hand with his right arm and flung the person forward. He heard a soft mumbled curse and a scream from the impertinent girl.

He fixed his gaze on the girl, he noticed that she was rather attractive, she had the most exotic and expressive eyes he had ever seen. They were the colour of an emerald stone, her hair which was down and framing her face, was a slight mess from the way he had held her down and jerked her around. Her body was supple, lean and innocent, as dainty as a flower.

He turned to look at his son and his expression darkened, he felt bubbling insane rage lash at him inside. His son was the first person to ever hit him, the first person to question his rule, to challenge the legacy of the Li's that had been passed down for as long as he could remember. Passed down from father to son, started by the first Li Xiao Lang over five hundred years a go.

His son had read the book of the Li's, he knew what was at stake if the rules were defied, he would have to be re-educated, him and that girl would have to be kept apart. She was having an affect on his life. She would have to be disposed of, as soon as possible. He wouldn't kill her, he would send her away somewhere else or back to her family. Providing she kept her mouth shut and didn't blab, there could be ways to kept her from spilling of their secrets. Another thing she could be imprisoned, she would have fun with the others.

Syaoran got up with immense pain in his back and right leg, "shit, that hurt, one hell of a throw" he groaned rubbing his lower back and saw Sakura coming closer to him ever so slowly, she was crawling to him along the floor. Her head kept turning to look at Syaoran's father who was gradually getting up off the floor.

"Syaoran" Sakura whispered, her breath tickled his neck, Syaoran turned to face her. His amber eyes alive with curiosity and anger. He smiled slightly at her, she has called him by his first name for the first time and it sounded great when it rolled off her tongue. "Yeah" he replied back gently stroking her hair. "What was it you wanted to ask me?" Sakura inquired excitedly. They had both forgotten about Syaoran's father who was moving towards them, Syaoran's sword in his hand.

Syaoran grasped the nape of her neck lightly and inched his head forwards to kiss her. Sakura parted her lips and a seductive look came into her eyes, she smiled. Her face screwed up in pain and she let out a piercing scream, tears poured from her eyes. Blood could be seen from her hand.

Syaoran jumped forward to reach her, but his father held his sword to her throat, "take another step forward dear son and your harlot gets it. I will slit her throat and her blood will spurt out and I will take the greatest pleasure in sending her body back to her family; the same as I might add was your idea for her mother." Sakura gasped when she heard that last bit. Xiao Xin smiled cruelly at her and nodded his head, "oh yes that was my son's idea, I most enjoyed her company in bed; she wasn't so forthcoming but she was excellent maintained my usual standards when I threatened her family. Especially the daughter, she obeyed my every command after that." He concluded sadistically.

Syaoran slammed his head against the wall, he dared a look at Sakura and saw pure hatred in her hard green eyes. Xiao Xin gave Sakura a twisted smile, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the room, he paused when he got to the doorway and turned to his son, "Get yourself ready, I will be back in ten minutes. Do not come after this girl she will be taken care of". With that said he left the room, dragging Sakura out, she didn't struggle and gave Syaoran a death stare, cursing him silently and praying that his father would kill him.

Syaoran picked his sword up from the floor and rammed it into the wall to exercise his pent up rage. "Damn him and her! It will not happen again" he vowed

Tomoyo laid cuddled in Eriol's arms, she wasn't sure if she loved him but it was great feeling safe and wanted by a man for something other than sex or chores. Eriol nibbled on her ear lobe his breathing filling her ear with a tingling sensation. Tomoyo sighed happily, this was the life hugging her man. It felt strange to her ears…her man. That's what she considered him, though he hadn't officially asked her to be his yet. She hoped that he would soon.

"Tomoyo" Eriol said pulled her out of her thoughts, "hmm?" she replied dreamily. Eriol sat up on his bed and she along with him. "I know we haven't known each other very long but I know a star when I see one. Will you become my official girlfriend, but we need to keep it secret for a little longer. If Syaoran found out he would be very angry and he might do something drastic. Is that ok with you?"

Tomoyo's blue eyes lit up and sparkled in his dark bedroom, "it's perfect" she purred Eriol chuckled softly and twirled her around the room, "you fill my life with happiness and I promise you that soon everyone will know" he told her kissing her fully on her lips. Tomoyo started crying, Eriol broke the kiss abruptly, a frown appeared on his face "what's wrong?" he asked her baffled. Tomoyo shook her head and dipped her lips into a hot tasty kiss. "nothing, I've never seen such a beautiful sunrise in my life" she crooned out softly, "now shut up and kiss me back".

Sakura stared sadly at the dirty grey wall facing her. She was now officially a prisoner, a real one. It was Alcatraz, it was dark, dank, damp just plain horrible. You could barely see anything and she had company, a bunch of stench filled skeletons and a out-of-your-mind women who muttered to herself in the morning, rocked herself back and forth in the afternoon then started talking to a man and impersonating a baby in the evening. So all in all life had sunk as low as it could.

What hurt more than the rank skeletons and the old mad woman was Syaoran's betrayal. Or master Li as he was supposed to be known as. He had promised her that her mother had not been raped before she had been murdered, now she found out that he lied. She felt oddly numb, she wanted to rape him the way that her mother had suffered, then he would know what it feels like. Who's heard of a 16 year old girl raping a man? She didn't know how old he was, he couldn't be that old.

Her hand was caning her where Xiao Xin or Master Manor as he was known had hit her with the sword. He had beaten her as well, she had been taken into another room, like a cellar and tortured. She was quite proud of herself though, she hadn't cried or screamed. The marks on her back hurt like hell, and her ankle had a chain on it that was cold against her skin. "Great life" she murmured to herself sarcastically. A tear rolled down her face.

Syaoran glared back at his father with such loathing that you could feel it in the room. They were downstairs, beneath ground level in the room where they punished their servant girls if they put a toe out of line. He clenched his teeth in pain, he was currently having his body twisted, it hurt so much, his bones were on fire. He swore that his legs and arms were broken. Next would come the whipping, then the slashing, then having spikes thrown as you metal sharp ones he hoped that his father's aim was off. He didn't fancy having scars on his body.

The second to last was being shot, that didn't hurt so much though once you got the bullet pulled out a bit of bandage and you were ok. The last thing was having a fight with his father which took place in a week's time or three days time or tomorrow, he wasn't sure when. At least he could rest in his own bed tonight and forget all about that girl. He hated her, he didn't want to hear her name or see her face.

Syaoran glared at the man who was reading from the Li family book, "damn the Li legacy" Syaoran grunted under his breath, "means nothing, makes no sense especially punishing me for doing nothing wrong" he added angrily. The man reading from the book felt chilled from the frosty glare he was getting from his master's son. "Shut the hell up!" Syaoran ordered the man maliciously, "say one more word and I will make sure that you are put to your death!"

"More" his voice commanded the man operating the machine twisting Syaoran's body". A crack sounded throughout the room. Syaoran felt his right leg back, the pain was beyond normal. "ARGHH!" he cried out in agony, Xiao Xin nodded his head to the man and the machine was turned off. Syaoran felt himself being untied, he sunk to the ground helplessly, he couldn't stand or walk he was in excruciating pain.

His father bent down to his level and grabbed his chin, "it's working" he declared giddily. Syaoran spat in his father's face, he loathed the man, he hated him he wanted him dead. Xiao Xin grinned in response, "it's a Li thing" then he did something to infuriate Syaoran more. He patted him on the top of his head and chanted "good boy". That really got to Syaoran, he shot his father a murderous look.

Xiao Xin laughed nonchalantly, "take him away" he ordered his men. "You know where" he finished quietly. Two men carried Syaoran and one shoved a syringe into his left arm making him fall immediately asleep.

They took him to a prison cell, a young girl and a old woman sat there and ignored the activity going on in the room. Silently the men left the cell leaving bandages for Syaoran to put on his broken leg. When the door banged closed and a click sounded the old woman made her over to Syaoran glanced at him and her face lit up with the most crude smile Sakura had ever seen on a woman.

The old mad woman threw a punch and Syaoran's nose broke, blood oozed out. Sakura seized the woman and led her back to her corner and calmed her down. Sakura went back over to the man and gently prodded him. His eyes opened blearily and she gapped in amazement. Amber stared back at her, and darkened. Emerald and amber had a silent battle.

"YOU!" Sakura shrieked, she drew back her fist and prepared to sink it into the undefended man.

End of chapter nine

I'm horrible aren't I? I must get kicks out of torturing the cast of my stories. At least Eriol and Tomoyo are happy? For now he he... Please review and tell me what you think J

Demere


	10. Breaking Away

Held In Captivity

Disclaimer: I hold o ownership over CCS

Chapter Ten

Breaking Away

Sakura rammed her closed fist into a sunken amber eye, her scream of pent up fury was blanked out by Syaoran's equal screech of pain. He had just thoroughly enjoyed one of the best days of his life. His father had humiliated and wounded his pride, insulted him in front of the servants. Then this girl who he had developed feelings for had betrayed him. That hurt more than anything, he had let a woman get the upper hand. Well it wouldn't happen again.

"Traitor!" Syaoran positively screamed at her, he didn't care that his leg was broken or that his nose was broken blood spilling down his face and into his mouth. He spat out the blood and it hit Sakura's left emerald eye. Sakura grasped her eye in pain and disgust, blood clung to the dark eye lashes, rested in her brow.

Syaoran stared transfixed at Sakura, a callous wild smile played on his lips, his teeth showing dripping with blood. With one amber eye out of action, and the other intact he looked insane. Sakura's nostrils flared with dignity, she might not look very appeasing at the moment but she still had her integrity unlike this beast before her.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Why are you smiling when we are in such a place? She shot at him furiously, a laugh sounded from her lips; unnaturally high it echoed around the room magnifying the volume. "Oh wait I forgot you belong in a place like this, it was made for you. I thought you were the son of a high respectable person? Obviously you can't be not if they throw you in a cell like a common prisoner…like a woman! You're worthless, treacherous and inferior as any woman!" she added sardonically.

Syaoran just leered casually at her, in truth every word that passed her lips stung him but he wasn't going to give her the gratification of knowing that. Especially the part about being compared to an ordinary woman. He drew closer to her and hissed coldly, the chilling emanating from his body caught her and she shivered.

"Want to know something?" he asked her tauntingly. Her lips remained zipped, he carried on in his sneering manner drawing in her fear and throwing it back twice fold at her. "Your eyes just now the green and the red. Does it remind you of something? Think back it wasn't that long a go, where you killed twenty women who had done nothing wrong. You shot them like a common sniper…you are a killer! A common whore who bent to my whim, like all the others!"

His tone was so callous, so icy and an evil wind swept the stone cold cell. Syaoran pulled himself back against the wall and sat there in silence. Expecting her to retort back nastily to his comment. He glanced at Sakura through his good eye and smiled, a mean glint in his eye. Sakura stared back at him a haunted look growing in her eyes. Her eyes glowed strangely in the dark cell like a double flashlight.

"You got the idea from a dream, you saw my eyes mixed with blood. A new idea for a new way to torture and kill women. Now those memories will linger within you. Not myself you ordered me to do the killing, as you have ordered me to commit other terrible maniac worthy crimes. You alone bear the brunt of the shame and knowledge of what you have chosen to make of your life. You follow your father a sex driven, deranged psychotic menace. Take a look at yourself before you pick on others".

Her words went in one ear and out of the other, Syaoran chuckled sneeringly. "Best you've got?" he inquired dangerously. "I do not follow my father's command, I relented for you but you threw it back in my face like the two-faced bitch that you are. I took pure pleasure in stabbing your mother…whipping her…twisting her…decapitating her…blowing her brains out. I have her brain in my room, I keep it as a trophy for the honourable killing."

Sakura's mind went blank, all honour forgotten just a blind flashing rage welled up inside her and exploded. All her love for this man dissipated on the spot, she had kissed this man, cuddled this man. His ruthlessness seemed surreal then but now she had grasped it by full frontal. She understood. He had killed her mother and he showed no remorse, he felt nothing, he knew nothing.

"Guess who's the traitor now. You told me that nobody touched my mother. You lied! Your father touched my mother! Can I ask you a question? How would you feel if someone did that to your mother? Where is your mother would you like me hire someone to rape and kill your mother? WOULD YOU?" Sakura screamed at him, her voice hoarse from so much shouting the anger.

Syaoran's face impassive, he turned towards her and said in a very quiet voice. "Even if you wanted to, you can't. My mother's dead." he told her plainly, making it clear that it was the end of the conversation. She had touched a nerve and she knew it, he had loved his mother that was clear to see. He had felt some sort of love for a woman. Still didn't justify all the hurt he had brought to so many others.

"I bet she's turning in her grave, she'd disown the monstrosity her son has become I'm sure of it. She'd divorce your father, I wish that you had died at birth then you wouldn't be around now making lives hell for us girls!" Sakura bellowed angrily at him. She gazed at him numbly, she had never felt so much anger in all her life. She wanted to blow him up then she felt like kissing the living daylights out of him. It made no sense to her. She was so puzzled, her mind a whirling mess of thoughts, dreams and desires.

"No she knew what my father did, that's why they had a son, me. Just one son to take over the business. My mother was a slave just like you are but my father took a fancy to her and they ended up married did the business and here I am" he explained emotionlessly. It was the blank look in his eye that scared Sakura. She would prefer it if he was raging and shouting his head off at her. At least then she could tell he was angry. She didn't know what he was feeling at the moment and that was a bad thing because this man was unpredictable.

A silence settled between the two apart from the mad old woman wailing like a baby in her usual corner.

Eriol was watching the girls, especially Tomoyo with a smile on his face. Their relationship was a complete secret, if anybody got wind of it, Tomoyo would be killed probably hung to death and Eriol would be tortured as punishment for his involvement of a mere woman. The girls were scrubbing the lobby floor, tireless and boring work. There were assents of groans and grunts of backaches. Tomoyo worked diligently, a smile plastered on her face. Her mind filled with the face of her boyfriend, Eriol.

Tomoyo glanced up precariously at Eriol who averted his eyes from her gaze. Tomoyo frowned at him, her smile dropped from her face. Eriol made a jerk of his head to his right. Tomoyo followed his jerk and sae Xiao Xin walking towards them from one of the corridors. 'Great more idiots' she whined in her mind. Shaking her head she resumed her scrubbing and became silent.

Xiao Xin walked up to Eriol a grim expression on his face. "We have had a visit from the police, they are on their way here now. Remove these girls and take them down below. Stay with them until I say so. I will have to block up the entrance. You will find Syaoran down there in one cell and an old woman and Kinomoto in another. We have half an hour."

Eriol nodded in understand, he whistled loudly and got the girls attention, "Girls stop your work at once and make your way down to the left corridor where you will find a door that is open. Head down the stairs in an orderly fashion. If any girl is found wondering then they will be punished", he commanded.

The girls or woman dropped there scrubbing brushes, buckets and anything else they were holding and slowly made their way to where they were told to go. Xiao Xin grew impatient at the gradual pace, he growled and withdrew a gun from his pocket. "If there is anyone left here within three minutes they will be shot, cut to pieces, their bodies stewed and posted first class to their families. MOVE NOW!" he bit out impatiently.

The women and young girls began to scream and run for the stairs. Their heavy scared footsteps thundered across the floor and down the stairs, their screams echoed in the dark stairway and into the lobby of the mansion. "Shut your mouths now!" Xiao Xin barked at the last girls scrambling away terrified.

Eriol followed the girls and hushed them with a finger to his lips. His eyes began sweeping the crowd for Tomoyo. His eyes widened in horror, he couldn't find her amongst the girls. "Where's Daidjoui?" he asked a young girl tersely. The young girl shrugged her shoulders. Eriol began to usher the girls harshly down the stairs ordering them to be quiet. 'Shit' he groaned in his mind, if they caught her she would be for the high jump in a big way.

"Girls make your way to the small rooms apart from the two at the far end. Do not enter them they are to be left alone. This shouldn't take long. And make no noise, if Master Manor hears one noise then you are all for it. Including me" he announced humourlessly. 'Tomoyo what the hell are you playing at?' he thought desperately.

Leaving the girls after locking them in the cells he headed towards the one to the far end on the dingy hall way. "Maybe he can do something" Eriol mumbled doubtfully to himself.

"Do you miss your mother?" Sakura asked softly, "I didn't mean what I said earlier about your mother I would never wish something like that on anyone not even my worst enemy…who happens to be you" Sakura sighed sadly, what had life come to?

Syaoran listened to her words, but made no response. He continued to glare at the old mad woman who was muttering profusely in the corner to herself. So he was her worst enemy, interesting. "I'm your worst enemy? I've been called worse." he informed her sarcastically.

Sakura smiled a little at his comment, "I should imagine that you have oh all mighty Li Syaoran who is sulking in a prison cell within his own mansion. If the others found out what would they say?" she retorted provokingly. Her eyes narrowed in dislike, to think she had felt something for this inhumane man.

Syaoran's face split into a wide immoral grin. He was about to reply when the door opened and Eriol's face peered in. His mouth set into an angry line. Silently he strode over to Syaoran grabbed the bandages and tended to Syaoran's broken leg. Syaoran winced in pain, Eriol ignored his flinches and aggressively finished gauzing the leg.

Sakura sat in silence watching them. Eriol turned his gaze to Sakura and his eyes widened. "You aren't supposed to be in this cell" he told her angrily, "come on let's go, you are in the next one if Master Manor finds out that you and Syaoran have been together he will go spare."

Syaoran's throat growled in anger, so his father was controlling everything now? Not if he had anything to do with it. "Leave her here Eriol" he ordered tightly, "My father does not have the authority to control my life and I want this girl left here." he finished firmly.

Sakura's eyes narrowed in shock, he wanted her here? Why? They hate each other that much is clear. Sakura sat back down and refused to budge. Eriol let out a growl of hidden fury. "Bitch you will move now before I spank your little ass!" he demanded forced authority in his voice.

Sakura broke into laughter, he sounded just like Syaoran but he couldn't pull it off. He was too nice! "Sorry Eriol but this bitch's butt is staying parked right here" Sakura objected lightly. "By the way Tomoyo is really happy". she added smiling brightly at him.

This new piece of information caught Syaoran's attention. "You been getting involved with the Daidjoui girl Eriol? Now what would father say to that? Of course she will now have to be killed. You know the rules Eriol, you know what is at stake." Syaoran reminded him triumphantly.

Eriol's faced scowled at Syaoran, his blue eyes radiating with the cold cruel vindictiveness of winter. "I will not kill her and neither will you. You may treat your women like crap having them work like whores but not every man shares your opinion. For years I have kept your filthy life a secret, seen countless women killed, hushed up your schemes to people who came snooping around. We have been friends since we were ten years old, but you have always treated me as a servant more than a friend. I love Tomoyo Daidjoui and nothing you say or do will stop me from being with her!" he proclaimed pouring his heart out. "And I know for a fact that you love one of the slave girls as well." he added

Eriol turned on his heel and began to walk out of the cell. Syaoran made a noise and he turned around to face him. "If you go Eriol friends or not I promise that I will hunt you down and that bitch of yours and blow you to bits. I will enjoy her company in bed. And you will never experience that."

Eriol laughed, he wasn't scared of the Li's anymore. He was a free man, he would get his girl and escape from here. He looked at Sakura, "Best of luck Sakura, I'll take care of Tomoyo; I promise" he whispered to her faithfully. "Adios Syaoran pleasure doing business with you" With that said he ran out of the cell to his new found life of freedom.

Syaoran kicked the floor with his good leg in anger and frustration. They would catch up to him no problems. He turned to Sakura, hatred etched on every line of his face. "When I get out of here I'm going to kill you" he hissed aggressively at her.

Tears found there way out of Sakura's eyes, "Can't you see?" she shrieked at him shrilly. "Are you that blind, I thought you were clever? Can you not understand what they have found? They love each other and I will stop you with every ounce of determination that I possess if you destroy that for them. I will hunt you down myself and parcel you to the police by personal invitation", she declared heatedly.

Syaoran snorted, "What can a woman do?"…

Eriol dashed to his room packed his bag, he went into his bathroom to get his things when he saw Tomoyo crouching by his toilet in fear. He beamed at her and she ran into his arms. "Hurry" he told her.

Tomoyo looked at him confused, "Why are you packing?" she questioned him fearfully. "You're leaving me you bastard?" she cried at him hitting him on the chest with her fists. "You promised we were together and you are leaving? I hate you Eriol, I hope you--" she didn't get to finish her speech.

Eriol's lips had crashed into hers to make her be quiet. "We are leaving" he corrected her quietly. "Help me get this stuff together and then we can get out of this hellhole." he informed her making her smile in utter surprise.

"Forget the stuff let's get out of here!" Eriol hollered at her. He grabbed her hand and his bag and they zoomed from the room. "Dammit!" Eriol grumbled, "How are we supposed to leave without Xiao Xin knowing?"

Tomoyo grabbed his hand and they sprinted for the front door not caring if anyone saw them. In the entrance lobby they met two police officers with Xiao Xin. The colour from Xiao Xin's face disappeared, he went ghostly pale.

"Eriol!" he exclaimed in a tight voice, "what's she doing here?" he whispered in Eriol's ear. The police officers looked on for any suspicious activity. Eriol used this to his advantage. "She's the girl I love!" he explained happily.

"Come Tomoyo, our freedom awaits us!" he told her sweetly. He glanced at Xiao Xin clasped his hand in a hand shake and left the premises a free man with the woman that he loved.

"Freedom?" a police officer asked…

End of Chapter Ten

Yay! Tomoyo and Eriol are free! Oh and the police are here? Ooh what next? Please review and keeping reading. Go Eriol, he just humiliated Xiao Xin quite badly! Cheers!

Demere


	11. A life Debt

Held in Captivity

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over CCS

Chapter Eleven

A Life Debt

Xiao Xin groaned inwardly, he would murder Eriol with his bare hands for what he had just done. The police officers were smiling politely and suspiciously at Xiao Xin, they were pretty sure that something illicit was going on here and they would find out what it was at all costs.

"We would like to search your property, here is a search warrant. We will be back tomorrow with more officers, this house is too large for just my colleague and I to conduct a thorough search".

"Yes of course, no problem" Xiao Xin managed to say through gritted teeth. His left eye was twitching in forced controlled fury, as soon the these pesticide officers left he would unleash it on a few of his unsuspecting, belligerent girls. His forehead was sweating quite badly from all the surprises he had had stocked on him today, first the police's unexpected arrival and then the betrayal and escape of Eriol and one of his girls.

"Till tomorrow Mr Li, we will be back at 9 am to do a search of your property. We have had several complaints from your neighbours, they have reported screaming and smacking sounds". One of the officers said disgruntled.

The Two officers left Xiao Xin's house and when their car had disappeared from sight Xiao Xin hurried downstairs to the basement where his son currently was. They had to have a little chat, Eriol's departure changed everything.

Syaoran was glaring harshly at Sakura they had just had another argument. All they seemed to do was clash and argue, he can't believe that he actually liked her at one point. He stared into her emerald eyes and saw an inner struggle between freedom and escape, though he didn't know why.

"What's your damn problem?" Syaoran burst out at Sakura. "All you're doing is looking at me like I'm a clown, well FYI I'm not. I'm better than you, you're just a whore who wanted me to bang her and have a story to tell her friends in cell four."

Sakura's chest rose with every breath she took, her breathing had become laboured, her world felt dizzy. She hated this man and she loved him. She was attracted to him and not attracted to him. She wanted him dead, to spit on his dead body and shred him to pieces, but then she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She had fallen for him in a crazy way.

"Sorry darling but you didn't succeed, you didn't get your seedy wish. I didn't sleep with you and I won't not even if you were the last woman on this earth!" Syaoran spat scathingly.

"You sure about that Syaoran?" Sakura asked him in a quiet voice, covered with hurt. One minute he liked her, the next he didn't. It was so confusing.

Syaoran didn't respond immediately he was thinking about what to answer. "I don't know" he answered in a whisper. A tear trickled down Sakura's cheek and landed with a tiny noise onto the stone floor. "There's hope" Syaoran added in a louder voice, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Hope sustains all in dark times" Sakura quoted confidently, her emerald eyes lightened by Syaoran's answer of 'there's hope'. Those two words went through her head. Sakura smiled a tiny significant smile, the most important and beautiful. The small acted as the big could not.

"Hope is a great thing to have but there is something stronger…something that I haven't had much of." Syaoran spoke very quietly, as if every word was costing him something dear.

Sakura turned to meet his gaze, her face wore a puzzled look. Her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. "Which would be?" she asked him instantly.

Syaoran gulped and steadied his breathing before he answered. "Well it's quite simple really--" he broke off when the cell door burst open and he came face to face with his seething, bull-raging father.

Eriol and Tomoyo were laying on a blanket with a half-eaten picnic beside them. Music was playing on the radio blaring from the car. They were both currently so into each other, the heat oozed from them dissipating into the surrounding grass and trees. Eriol had his hand curled possessively around Tomoyo's lower back, his palm dug into her flesh.

"Oh Tomoyo" Eriol husked into her lips. "You are truly glorious, in everyway" he concluded breathlessly, his mouth filled with Tomoyo's. His blue eyes glistening with luck and happiness. All thoughts of Syaoran and his father were wiped from his mind. He could take anything that they threw at him.

Tomoyo answered his kind words by deepening the kiss and bringing his face closer to hers. Eriol felt a kind of electrical surge run through his body, his hands were gripping Tomoyo with a new found intensity, he could breathe with out her. He needed her to survive, he loved her too much.

"I love you Tomoyo" he whisked out, their bodies covered in sweat. Tomoyo's hair was laced within his fingers. Long raven silky wavy tresses, such desirability hidden within the roots of her hair. Charisma sparkled in the depths of her electric blue eyes.

Tomoyo pulled out of the lingering kiss and replied breathing hard. "I love you too Eriol and I always will".

"That's good to know and a relief to hear, I was beginning to think that you didn't feel anything for me. I mean your kisses are brilliant and everything but you took an awful long to declare your love for me." Eriol told her cheekily, a sly playful grin on his face.

A cherry pie hit his face and he heard the stomp of feet head down the hill. "Damn, me and my big mouth. It was only a joke" Eriol shouted to the cherry pie, "hmm nice pie though, cherry has always been a favourite of mine. I guess you don't joke about love" he added as an after thought.

"Too right!" Tomoyo's voice yelled back, sounded like it was coming from somewhere high. "Up here asshole!" he heard her voice speak again. He removed the cherry pie from his face by dumping a bottle of water on himself. His hair and all his body were now soaked.

"Tomoyo!" he growled menacingly, "this isn't funny. Where the hell are you? If you don't come out now then I'm going to leave you here all by yourself!" Eriol proclaimed threateningly.

"Up here!" Tomoyo bellowed furiously at him. "Are all men this dim?" she inquired sweetly from her tree. Eriol glared up at her. "Woman it was a joke!" he yelled back. "Can't women take a joke these days or are we so far back in the past that their brain's aren't properly functioning yet?" he added a leering smile on his face.

"I'm up in a tree, and women these days are very smart. Much more adept at life than the gender of men; that's for sure. So stop your smart alec remarks and come up and get me. If you are woman enough!" she responded causally, smiling at her little pun.

Eriol chuckled lightly, "If I'm woman enough?" he repeated her words in a mocking tone. "My dear I am most certainly man enough, I shall come up and claim your lips with mine." he explained playfully.

"This is all your fault boy!" Xiao Xin yelled at his son in a mighty temper. Syaoran lay on the floor bleeding from where his father had slashed his chest and punched him many times especially on his face. His face was barely recognisable as the handsome and dashing face of the almighty, fearless Li Syaoran who could make any girl cower at his presence, all save one; Sakura.

"Because of your stupidity Eriol has escaped and even better he has taken one of the girls with him, one Tomoyo Daidjoui. They said they were in love. There is no such thing as love, it does not exist. This is your punishment for fractionising with worthless whores. Say hello to your mother for me." Xiao Xin spat gloweringly at his son.

Sakura's eyes widened when she realised that Xiao Xin or Master Manor was going to kill Syaoran. She looked at Syaoran his face was impassive, bloodied up and swollen you couldn't tell what he was thinking. Sakura let out a scream of rage and anxiety. She aimed a kick at Xiao Xin's stomach, the sword fell from his right hand as he had been ready to end his son's life.

"You shall not kill him! He is your son!" Sakura bellowed furiously at Xiao Xin, her emerald eyes flashing with a new found ferocity. Xiao Xin glared coldly back at her.

"Pitiful little bitch." he grunted, "Stop interfering with my plans. I do not need a son who will not and can not obey me. He can easily be replaced. So do not dictate to me what I can and can't do."

Sakura ignored his words and moved closer to Syaoran. "Are you ok?" Sakura whispered to him, concern visible in her eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks, but she didn't make any noise to indicate that she was crying. Only her tears would betray her.

Syaoran couldn't answer his face was too swollen. He moved his eyes to one side to tell her that he was fine. Alive at least. There was so much he wanted to say to her. He wanted to tell her that he felt something for her that he had never encountered with any other woman. He wanted to take her in his arms and be in heaven for ever. But that wasn't possible, he was a Li. And one thing that a Li hated more than anything else was a life debt. He now owed her and in a big way.

Xiao Xin let out a howl of anger, his stomach was in immense pain all from one simple kick from this little school girl, with eyes the colour of a four leaf clover. "You will now face the consequences of your actions." Xiao Xin stated icily to Sakura and Syaoran.

Syaoran had managed to stand up and was exercising his mouth to improve his chances of being able to communicate to his father and Sakura through his injuries. "Easily replaced am I father? How so? I'm the only blood son you have. And two I have always followed your orders no matter how outrageous they are. To Sakura, I need time. You know what I mean."

"Let's get out of here" Sakura whispered a new batch of tears forming in her eyes. She began to move towards the door, but two hands grabbed her arms. She looked to her right and saw Syaoran, to her left was Xiao Xin. "Syaoran what are you doing?" she cried out in pain their grip on her arms was quite tight.

"Miss Kinomoto you shall address me as Master Li or I will shoot your brains out and send them to your father or maybe I'll dig up your mother's grave and scatter your brains all over her dead body, or wouldn't she be a skeleton now?" Syaoran hissed manically in response to Sakura's whimpering voice. His amber eyes looked dead, all that remained was a chilling storm that was building up.

Xiao Xin was glancing thoughtfully at his son. "Well said my son. Now chain her up and leave her here to rot or shoot her now. It's your choice?" he ordered.

Syaoran stared into Sakura's eyes. "Let her rot here, a slow and painful death will teach her a lesson." he answered remorselessly. "You're right father, whores are worth nothing." he added forcefully.

Without another word to her another look in her direction, Syaoran walked out of the cell with his father. Sakura sat there in a horrified silence, she couldn't believe what he had just said about her mother. "What now, Master Li?" she whispered to the cold looking grey wall.

"Indeed, what now?" the mad woman answered her.

End of Chapter Eleven

What now…what next? Please review.

Demere


	12. Disguised Madness

Held In Captivity

Disclaimer: I do not hold any ownership over CCS.

Chapter Twelve

Disguised Madness

Sakura stared at the woman's green eyes, similar to her's but they were filled with a knowing that she didn't hold when people looked into her own emerald eyes. The mad woman who had looked older earlier now appeared to look younger, her hair was still grey but her face held a youthful look that hadn't been there when she had last looked at her.

"Who are you?" Sakura questioned the woman sourly, she was in no mood for happy chit chat. But this woman who she had thought to be a nut case had just spoken concise words. So she couldn't be all that mad then, could she?

The woman let out a light laugh and her green eyes twinkled with mystery. "That's a good question. I don't really know who I am anymore. I am someone you know, yet you do not know me. I have been imprisoned here for a while, perhaps I have grown mad from the constant torture or from the longing for my family. I do not know, maybe you can tell me."

Sakura sighed in annoyance, 'great another riddle person'. Sakura forced a small smile onto her swollen puffy red lips and spoke in an exasperated tone. "I have had to deal with riddles since I got here and I have to be honest, I'm not in the best frame of mind to attempt another one. So will you just tell me who you are. No puzzles and no playing around."

The woman remained unfazed by the sound of her voice and continued to exhibit that aggravating knowing grin on her face. "Sakura pink, you shall figure it out in time. Think it shall come to you in the end."

The woman said nothing else but returned to her corner and started wailing like a new born baby. Sakura stared at the woman, angry and a little afraid. For only one person had ever called her 'Sakura Pink'. And that person was now dead, so how could this woman know? This woman had the most eloquent eyes she had ever set eyes on and in a way they reminded her of her mother's eyes.

Sakura sat on the stone floor, chilled by the thoughts jumbled in her head and the iciness of the cell. Her heart ached for Syaoran, but he seemed to have forgotten all about her and the likeness that he once held for her. They hurt more than anything else, they his love for her had been killed by Master Manor, his father.

"Bastard" Sakura muttered into her hands as hot florid tears squeezed out of her emerald startling dull eyes.

Syaoran lay on his bed staring up at the empty dank ceiling of his bedroom. His wounds had been cleaned up but his face still ached like it was on fire. He was thinking about a lot of things, his father was now on his side, which was his aim. They had a police inspection tomorrow morning. "This will be most interesting", he mumbled to himself.

"I have to see Sakura somehow and get her some place safe." He had it all worked out, he was going to set his father up. He would tell him that the police had changed their time to 10 am giving them a little extra time to prepare. His father would no doubt take the girls downstairs into the cell and torture areas again. He had something different up his sleeve. But he needed Sakura's help to pull it off.

He needed to ask her a very important question. He loved her so much, he loved her more than any other girl he had ever met. She did things to him that were unexplainable, her touch was in his blood. He had to have her, but everything would depend on her answer. If she said yes to being with him, he would give her a choice. They could be together but it would have to be away from everything and everyone.

If she said no then he would give himself up the police. He would spend the rest of his life in a damp prison cell with only the radio and incoherent mumblings of fellow prisoners as company. He would not carry on with imprisoning girls for the fun of it, he would let the current ones he had go and return them to their families.

"How can I see her without being seen?" he asked himself "I need to see her, I need an answer by tonight so I can start preparing things for tomorrow." he concluded solemnly to himself.

Eriol and Tomoyo were both asleep in the car, the music on the radio was soft and alluring. It let out an intoxicating scent into the car. Eriol was in the driver's seat and Tomoyo was in the front passenger seat, they were both holding hands. They looked so serene and peaceful, it was worth a portrait of two forbidden lovers running away from a life of captivity. The strain showed on both of their faces.

Eriol's phone rang, he snapped awake and stared at the number on his phone and dropped it in baffled fright. The name Syaoran flashed clearly on his phone screen. Slowly he gathered the courage to press the green button and answered in a steady voice. Amazing considering his heart was pounding wildly. "Hello?"

"Eriol this is Syaoran, I need your help with something. Don't worry I'm not calling you to lure you back under false pretences. I want you to get Sakura to somewhere safe. Something big is happening tomorrow and I want her out of harms way. Could you do that for me? I love her." Syaoran stated casually, his voice quaking with hidden emotion.

Eriol's eyes landed on Tomoyo's sleeping body, her soft breathing hissing from her mouth. He couldn't believe that fearless, unlawful abiding Li Syaoran was asking for his help for the sake of a girl. "You sure you aren't going to imprison me if I come back there to help you?"

"I give you my word. You're my friend, I've seen my father for what he truly is. Ok listen up, here's the plan. You need to sneak back in here and get Sakura from her cell and take her somewhere safe. Give me a call when you have done that. The police are coming for a visit tomorrow and I plan on delivering my father to them and perhaps myself. Thank you Eriol, I appreciate this." Syaoran replied an angry growl in his voice.

Eriol chuckled sweetly, "No problem Syaoran. See you soon." Eriol chirped into his phone. He heard Syaoran let out a low growl before hanging up, he followed suit running his friends through his black hair.

"Tomoyo" he whispered into her ear, his warm languid breathe causing her to sigh in deep contentment. "TOMOYO!" he said at the top of his voice. "Wake up!" added a with a little less volume.

"What?" Tomoyo yelled back. Her electric blue eyes were half open and had little bits of sleep in them. There was a mark on her right cheek where the contours of the seat had dug into her skin.

"Calm down my sweet, I have just had a call from Syaoran. Sakura needs our help. I'm going to take you to a hotel and you are to stay there until I return with Sakura. Do I make myself clear?" he explained firmly.

Tomoyo's mouth had frozen into an O-shape. She was utterly shocked. Syaoran was helping Sakura, why though? Why couldn't she help her friend as well. "I'm going with you." she told Eriol stubbornly. "If you don't let me then I'll follow you or I'll run away and never come back." she added a sly smile creeping onto her face.

Eriol let out a frustrated sigh, "no for your own safety and my piece of mind you will stay at the hotel or I will tie you up. I'm serious Tomoyo, something big is going to happen at the mansion that's why I'm getting Sakura out of there tonight. It's not safe. I won't be long, I promise you. I'm doing this for Syaoran…he loves her." he finished his long speech with a soft smile of his face, surprising Tomoyo.

"He loves her? Wow…now that is something. Fine I'll be a good girl and sit this adventure out." She answered somewhat reluctantly. She crossed her arms like a little girl who had just been told off.

"That's my final word Tomoyo, you are not going to change my mind", Eriol stated tenaciously. A smirk was on his face. "Now let's get you to a hotel, then I can go and rescue Syaoran's future wife."

He buckled his seat belt, urged Tomoyo to do the same then zoomed to the nearest town.

Sakura got a shock when a cleaned up Syaoran walked into her cell, an innocuous look determinedly placed on his face. His mouth was set into a thin and placid line. His amber eyes held a look of secrecy and his strides thumped with dignity as he made he way over to her.

"I have been waiting for such a chance encounter" the mad woman said from her corner. She stood up, threw off her cloak, exposing her petite and curvy frame. Her grey hair had now become a brownish colour. Her green eyes sparkled with youthful wisdom. She no longer looked in her fifties but in her thirties.

Syaoran let out a strangled noise of shock, "You're supposed to be dead!" he exclaimed in astonishment. This was the very woman who he had killed. How had she come back to life. He glanced at Sakura who's eyes were fixed on the woman's face.

"Mother?!" she rasped desperately. Her whole body couldn't move she was paralyzed with shock. The green eyes were the same, the brownish hair, with a hint of grey was long unkempt but cascaded down her mother's back in beautiful flowing curls. Her smile matched Sakura's perfectly.

"Yes Sakura Pink, it is I." Her mother answered simply. "Before I explain I believe this young man was about to tell you something. Isn't that why you came?" she gestured gently. She threw her arms around Sakura in a warm much anticipated hug.

Syaoran regained his composure, he got down on one knee took a box from his pocket and looked Sakura directly in the face. "Sakura I love you and have since I first laid eyes on you. Will you marry me? Will you become my wife and make me the happiest man in the universe. I promise to look after you and treat you well. You brought love into my life. If you marry me though, you can't have any contact with your family. We will go away somewhere else. If you say no I will give myself up to the police."

Sakura stared at Syaoran, a blank look on her face. What would she do now. Be with the man she loved, yearned for in so many ways or see him go to prison for the rest of his life. If she married him, she would never see her family again.

"Will you marry me?" Syaoran asked again, his voice shaking with the intense heat surrounding him.

End of chapter Twelve

Will she or won't she? What about her mother? Please review.

Demere


End file.
